


Foundations Built on Stone

by TobytheWise



Series: Walls [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Alec, Bottom Magnus Bane, Butt Plugs, Canon-Typical Violence, Cock Rings, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom Simon, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Dominant/Submissive Secondary Gender, Domme Isabelle, Domme Lydia, Downworlder Friendships, Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood, Heavy Angst, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parabatai Feels, Past Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, Poison, Poisoning, Praise Kink, Punishment, Restraints, Rimming, Self-Harm, Sequel, Shibari, Spanking, Sub Alec Lightwood, Subspace, Switching, Teasing, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, pain play, switch jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Six months after defeating Valentine, Magnus and Alec get into the swing of things. Their relationship is solid, Max is fitting into their lives smoothly, and all three of them are at peace with their secondary gender. But can that last forever?Demonic activity spikes before Dominants begin getting sick. Alec does everything in his power to figure out what’s going on and stopping it, not only because he’s the Head of the Institute but because these are the people he loves and cares about. He’s at war with his submission, at war with himself, and at war with a revenge seeking demon.Can Alec, along with his fellow submissives and switches, figure out what’s infecting their Doms before it’s too late? And if they do, what will it cost them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome back to my dom/sub world. This is a sequel to Until Our Walls Come Down so if you haven't read that I suggest doing that first.  
For everyone joining me again, hello! I'm glad to have you here! <3 I'll be updating every Friday!

After sending a quick text to Simon, Magnus summons a portal, taking Alec’s hand and stepping through. Alec was so worried about this first official Downworlder Cabinet meeting but it went absolutely wonderfully. Magnus feels so much pride at how Alec held himself, taking control of the Cabinet and making sure everything was laid out in a way that was easy for everyone to understand. He’d placed his foot down once or twice and demanded respect. He’d been breathtaking. 

They step through, landing in their bedroom and Magnus is instantly crowding into Alec’s space. His hands run over Alec’s torso, feeling the rope work he’d tied before they left and he groans. Magnus can be a possessive bastard sometimes and knowing his bindings have been around Alec the entire time they’d been surrounded by other people has Magnus’ blood running hot. 

“Magnus?” Alec murmurs, trying to catch up to what’s going on inside Magnus’ head. “What about Max?”

“I already texted Simon,” Magnus says back, his fingers working at Alec’s buttons. 

Alec leans down, taking Magnus’ lips in a heated kiss. Their lips open for each other as their tongues meet. Alec groans into the kiss as Magnus finally gets his shirt off. He steps back to admire his work, biting his lip to stifle a moan. 

Alec’s chest is deliciously flushed with lust, a beautiful contrast to the black rope Magnus used. Magnus’ finger gently touches Alec’s collar before his lips replace his finger. 

“Magnus,” Alec murmurs, one of his hands buried in Magnus’ hair and that just won’t do. 

Magnus removes Alec’s hands. “Would you like to hear my plan for you, Alexander?”

“Yes,” Alec whimpers, tipping his head to the side to give Magnus better access. A delighted thrill goes down Magnus’ spine and he doesn’t hold himself back. His lips brush against Alec’s deflect rune before he teases Alec with the feel of his teeth without actually biting down. 

“I plan to tie your hands to the headboard with you on your belly. I’m going to spread your thighs with a spreader. Then I’m going to edge you until you’re a mess. And only when you have permission will you come.”

Alec’s eyes close in pleasure, his cheeks deliciously flushed. Magnus licks right behind Alec’s ear before nipping his ear lobe, just hard enough that Alec shudders from the pain. 

“Green, Sir,” Alec finally gets out. “Please, Magnus. Green!”

Magnus helps Alec out of his pants and boxers before turning him around so they’re both facing the bed. His hands move along Alec’s abs, reveling in the feel of them tense. “As you know,” Magnus murmurs right into Alec’s ear. “I would take my time tying you but I’m feeling very impatient, Alexander. It’s been too long since we’ve had some time to ourselves.” 

That’s an understatement. It’s been six months since they’ve defeated Valentine and during that time they’ve had to adjust to being parents, working at their relationship, Alec becoming the Head of the Institute, and finding time for them to scene regularly. But all of that’s worth it. Magnus has truly never been happier. 

Magnus waves his hands, conjuring his blue sparks before conjuring some rope. He uses his magic to weave it around Alec’s forearms all the way from his wrists to his elbows. Then he shoves Alec forward until his belly and chest are against the bed, his arms stretched out in front of him, his feet still planted on the ground. “On your tip toes, sweetheart,” he adds. Alec scoots up until he’s on his tip toes and fuck, the sight is truly breathtaking. 

“You’ll get the pain you so crave,” Magnus says with a smirk. “Just not in the way you probably want.”

Alec groans, burying his face against the mattress. With a snap of his fingers, the rope is pulled tight and tied to the headboard. Alec is locked in this somewhat uncomfortable position and he’ll be stuck like that until Magnus says otherwise. His muscles will strain and cramp. It’ll be divine. 

Magnus conjures the spreader bar from their closet, carefully placing one side around Alec’s right thigh before placing the other on his left thigh. Fuck. He’s perfect and Magnus can’t wait to devour him. 

Magnus lays his body on top of Alec’s and Alec moans, no doubt feeling how Magnus is still completely clothed while Alec is naked. His necklace runs over Alec’s spine and Magnus smiles as his body breaks out in goosebumps. He leans down, running his teeth over Alec’s left shoulder before sucking a mark into the skin. He loves marking Alec up but he tries to keep it in places easily hidden. Alec  _ is _ the Head of the Institute, afterall. 

“Magnus,” Alec moans, his voice already sounding husky. 

Magnus slowly lays kiss after kiss down Alec’s spine, lavishing random places with his tongue or biting down, never being predictable, always keeping Alec guessing. A particularly hard bite has Alec gasping out, his muscles tensing as he tries to hold himself still. Magnus smirks at the crescent mark he left, the perfect indent of his teeth in Alec’s ass cheek. His cock twitches, throbbing where it lays in his slacks. 

“You were so wonderful today, Alexander. I couldn’t be prouder of you.”

Alec whimpers at the praise but the flush running up the sides of his neck tell Magnus he loves it. Getting to Alec’s ass, Magnus falls to the floor, kneeling behind Alec. One of his hands gently touches Alec’s hip, the other comes down across his cheek hard. The slap sounding loudly through the room and Magnus watches as the cheek blossoms with a perfect red handprint. 

“Such a good boy, sweetheart. You make me so happy and so proud.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Alec murmurs softly. There’d been a time when Alec would try to fight against Magnus’ praise and now he sinks into it, loves it, and Magnus would go so far as to say that Alec  _ expects it _ . He’s so proud of the growth they’ve gone through together, finding their way to trusting each other like this. 

“So beautiful,” Magnus murmurs. He runs his hands over the backs of Alec’s thighs before squeezing his ass again. “What I wouldn’t give to steal you away, Alexander. Just you and me on a deserted beach. Just a little vacation to relieve some of this stress you’re holding onto.”

“As much as I wish we could do that,” Alec grits out as Magnus slaps his other ass cheek. “You and I both know now’s not the time.”

“Such a shame,” Magnus whispers before pulling Alec’s cheeks apart. Alec groans at being so exposed. He doesn’t leave Alec like that for long, much more interested in getting a taste. He leans forward, running his tongue from Alec’s ball to the bottom of his spine. 

“Fuck,” Alec gasps out as Magnus focuses his tongue on Alec’s hole. He swirls his tongue around the furled muscle before placing his lips around Alec’s hole and sucking hard. Alec’s thighs quiver as the pleasure skyrockets, and Magnus knows if the bindings weren’t in place, Alec’s hips would be riding his face right now. 

Magnus pulls back and Alec sinks back into the mattress, his breathing coming out in pants. He waits a moment before diving back in, lavishing Alec’s ass with his tongue and lips until Alec’s body is tensing once more. He pulls back again, this time leaving Alec groaning in disappointment. 

Magnus snaps his fingers, slicking them with lube. He pushes one finger in slowly, his eyes glued to where he disappears into Alec’s body. His other hand strikes Alec’s ass at random times, keeping him right on the edge, leaving him wondering what he’s going to do next. 

Magnus’ finger continues to work in and out of Alec until Alec is begging for another. “Please, Sir. Please. More. I need more.”

Another finger enter’s Alec’s ass. Magnus focuses his attention on Alec’s prostate, rubbing over the pleasurable nub until Alec’s body is twitching, quivering, sweating. “Fuck. Magnus, stop! Stop or I’m gonna come! Shit!”

Magnus pulls his fingers free and Alec lets out a cry of displeasure. Magnus sits back on his knees until Alec is relaxed enough to start once more. This time he pulls Alec’s hips up as much as he can, pulling his cock out from where it lays between his belly and the bed. He points it straight down towards the floor so Alec can’t rut against the bed sheets. 

“Keep your hips up, darling.” Alec’s thighs begin to shake at the strain, a pained moan leaving Alec’s throat. “There you go, Alexander. Wonderful job. You’re doing so well for me.”

Magnus pushes three fingers into Alec’s ass, watching as his rim stretches. Alec loves the burn, the pain mingled with his pleasure. Magnus’ perfect pain slut. 

This time when Magnus pulls back, Alec’s entire body tenses, his orgasm so fucking close yet unreached. “Fucking fuck fuck,” Alec hisses between gritted teeth. “Fuck.”

Magnus smacks both of Alec’s ass cheeks at once. “Easy, Alexander.”

Alec practically growls as he buries his face back in the mattress. He slowly gets himself under control, his knuckles clenching and unclenching where they lay above his head. “Sorry, Magnus. I’m green again.”

“That’s my boy. I’m so proud of you. Taking everything I have to give you.”

Magnus stands up, draping himself over Alec’s back. He kisses along Alec’s shoulders, between where his chest harness lays. He bites down on his earlobe, knowing how sensitive it is, loving how Alec shudders under him. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes,” Alec whimpers. Alec tries to ride his hips up but the restraints don’t allow him to. He turns his head as much as he can and Magnus can see just how glassy his eyes are, how fucking close he is to sinking into subspace. Magnus plans on pushing him under tonight. 

He stands up, chuckling when Alec makes a noise of disapproval. “I’m about to give you everything you want, sweetheart.” Magnus unzips his slacks, pulling out his cock. With a snap of his fingers, he’s slicking his dick up.

“Thank you,” Alec says with a sigh.

Magnus takes his dick in hand, running his cock head over Alec’s hole, teasing him. He pushes just the tip in, pausing, before pulling back out. He does that three more times until Alec’s hole gapes, practically begging to just be fucked already. 

In one smooth motion, Magnus buries his cock in Alec’s ass. Alec lets out a wanton moan. “Fuck,” he murmurs. “Thank you, Magnus. Thank you, Sir.”

Magnus swivels his hips, making sure Alec is used to the feeling before he moves. He pulls almost all the way out before shoving back in, aiming for Alec’s prostate. He leans forward, grabbing a fistful of Alec’s hair, pulling his head back as far as he can until Alec is stretched to the limit, his chest leaving the mattress. This is the type of controlled pain that Alec craves,  _ needs _ . 

“Such a perfect sub, Alexander. Look at you. Holding your orgasm back because you don’t have permission.” Magnus’ voice sounds rough to his own ears. The tight, wet heat around him is so good. But it’s Alec’s surrender that has him losing control. “You’re working so hard. I’m so proud of you, sweetheart.”

“Magnus!” Alec cries out, desperation clear in his voice. 

Magnus can feel Alec’s ass tighten around him. He’s  _ right _ there. All he needs is one thing. “Come, Alec.”

“Oh fuck,” Alec whimpers as his orgasm overtakes him. Magnus fucks him through it, drawing his pleasure out as much as he can. 

Alec slumps forward, completely out of it. Magnus pulls out. He strokes himself quickly, his own orgasm washing over him as he splatters his cum across Alec’s ass and lower back. He stares down at his sweaty, messy, cum-covered sub and smiles. He takes a deep breath before waving his magic in the air, releasing Alec from his restraints and cleaning away Magnus’ cum. 

He waves his hand again, banishing his clothes before climbing into bed beside Alec. He runs his hand over Alec’s back gently and Alec makes a content humming noise in the back of his throat. 

“I love you so much, darling,” Magnus whispers, running his fingers through Alec’s thick, dark hair. “I’m forever grateful to have you in my life.”

Alec lips twitch into a loop grin as Magnus takes his arms, massaging them and making sure they’re not stiff from being tied. “I might not be able to steal you away but I’ll take every precious moment you give me.”

“Love you,” Alec whispers, his eyes opening for a moment before they’re drooping again. Magnus’ chest feels so fucking full of love for this man, his submissive. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alec wakes up to a giggling mass next to him poking his cheek. He tries to stifle his grin but fails miserably when he hears, “I can see you’re awake.”

He quickly springs forward, tossing Max onto the bed and tickling his belly. “You think you can wake me up with a poke without me tickling you! You’ve awaken a tickle monster!”

Max screams and giggles, trying to wiggle himself away. “Papa! Papa!” he screams until Magnus stand in the doorway to the bedroom. “Papa! There’s a tickle monster in your bed! Help me!”

Magnus laughs as he fully steps into the room. He gets a stern look on his face. “Don’t worry, Max! Papa will save you from the tickle monster!” He flairs his magic between his hands before pushing it towards Alec. 

He’s not sure what to expect but the intense tickle over his sides and neck isn’t it. “Noo,” he yells, his hands leaving Max to rub against the itch of Magnus’ magic. “Magnus, stop!”

Max begins giggling even harder, his face turning purple from his lack of air. It would make Alec’s insides sing with joy if it wasn’t for the insistent tickling going on under his skin. “I’m serious, Magnus. Stop it!”

Magnus laughs, full bellied as he waves his arms towards Alec, stopping his magic from attacking Alec and picking Max up in his arms. “What do you say, Max? Should we go start breakfast for Alec now that the tickle monster’s been banished?”

Max nods with a wide smile. “And then I get to go to work with Daddy, right?”

“You do,” Magnus answers. 

“Aunt Izzy will be watching you today. I think she’s got some new lessons planned.”

Max cheers as he and Magnus walk out to the kitchen to start breakfast. Alec quickly showers and dresses for the day, his normal black tshirt and pants replaced with dress slacks and a dark green dress shirt. Unless he needs to go on a mission, he’ll be in his office working on paperwork all day. 

Alec whistles as he makes his way towards the smell of bacon, a wide smile on his face as he goes. 

“Alexander,” Magnus greets, pulling out a chair for him. When Alec sits down, Magnus kisses his cheek and sits down next to him. “You’re looking absolutely radiant this morning, darling.”

Alec’s cheeks warm. “You took good care of me last night,” he murmurs under his breath before picking up his coffee and taking a sip. Even before his coffee, Alec feels happy and light. Their scene last night has him feeling on top of the world, all of his needs taken care of. His mind is clear and ready to tackle the day. 

Magnus squeezes Alec’s thigh before serving first Max and then Alec. Pancakes and bacon, simple enough for Max to help make and absolutely delicious. 

“What’s on the agenda for today?”

Alec wipes his mouth with his napkin. “Just paperwork, mostly. Oh,” Alec says, remembering something. “I’m getting a new transfer today. Someone named Sebastian.”

“Well, have fun with the new blood. Please be nice,” Magnus teases. 

“I’m always nice.”

“Just last week you made someone cry, Dad,” Max says. 

Alec shrugs unapologetically. “He deserved it.”

“Alexander!”

Alec turns towards Magnus, flinching slightly. “Magnus, trust me. The guy was being an idiot. He thought Izzy and Lydia were below him because they’re women. Well, after they both kicked his ass- uh, I mean butt, I thoroughly scolded him and put him on weapon cleaning duty.”

“It was  _ awesome _ !” Max says. “Aunt Izzy kicked his butt. I can’t wait until I can fight like her!”

“Don’t let Jace hear you say that. He’ll think she’s your favorite instead of him.”

Max pauses, his brows wrinkling in thought before he turns his serious eyes to Alec. “You’re right. It’s not fair to have favorites. I don’t wanna hurt Uncle Jace’s feelings.”

Magnus reaches over the table, running his fingers through Max’s blue curls. “I’m proud of you, my little blueberry. So mature for your age and thinking of others’ feelings.”

Max’s face breaks out into a wide smile, lighting up his entire face. “Thank you, Papa.”

Alec remembers when he was just a boy. Max is a submissive just like Alec and Alec can’t help but wonder how his self esteem would be if his father or mother had been the gentle dom that Magnus is. Magnus is so attentive to both submissives in his life, helping Max with his submission through chores and praise and affection. Alec couldn’t have picked a better partner to raise Max with if he’d tried. 

Alec finishes his coffee, smiling gratefully as Magnus conjures him another cup, this time in a to-go cup. He stands up, kissing Magnus’ cheek as he goes. “Come on, Max. Time to go.”

Max quickly follows behind Alec. He hugs Magnus before conjuring them a portal to the Institute. They walk through, stepping into his office. Max walks over to the desk in the corner of the room meant just for him. He takes his books out, working on his self taught lessons. 

Alec sits behind his own desk, watching the boy he can proudly call his son. Never in all his time of being alive did Alec think he’d have this. A loving Dom, a collar around his throat, and a family, a son. He’s literally sitting in the Head of the Institute office yet part of him is still struck with disbelief. 

His fingers touch his collar, peace washing over him. He readjusts himself, smiling as the pleasant ache in his ass makes itself known. The scene from last night is still so fresh, leaving Alec feeling centered and at ease. To think, less than a year ago he’d be in over his head in a position like this, and now, with Magnus on his side, taking care of him, Alec feels like he can take on anything. 

A knock at the door has Alec looking up. Both he and Max had been so engrossed in their work that they hadn’t noticed the time. “Come in,” Alec calls. 

Izzy walks in, a wide smile on her face. She’s wearing black skinny jeans and a black top. Alec wonders what she’s got planned for their day but he’ll wait and let Max tell him everything tonight over dinner. 

“Maxie! My favorite nephew!”

Max quickly puts his things away with a wave of his hand, running and hugging Izzy tight. “Aunt Izzy! You know,” he says, pulling back to look up at Izzy. “Having favorites could lead to hurt feelings.”

Izzy’s mouth opens before she lets out an amused snort. “Good thing you’re also my  _ only _ nephew, smarty pants.”

Max thinks about that for a moment before nodding his head. “True. Then I think it’s fine.”

“Alright,” Izzy says, leading Max through the door. “I’ll see you at lunch! The new guy’s on lunch duty so we’ll all get to meet him then.”

“Sounds good. Have fun, Max. Be safe!”

“Yes, Dad. You too! Don’t get any papercuts!”

“Smartass,” Alec murmurs under his breath, a smile plastered across his face. 

~~~

At exactly noon, his door flies open and Alec levels Jace with an unimpressed glare. He only shrugs before flopping down in the chair across from Alec’s desk. His face is broken out into a wide smile that has all of Alec’s warning bells going off. 

“What’s with the grin?”

“Can’t I just be happy?”

“No.”

Jace huffs, rolling his eyes. “Raphael’s going to some vampire meeting tonight and he’ll be staying there overnight. Or overday? Whatever. He’ll be gone.”

“Okay?” Alec says slowly, eyeing his parabatai. “And that makes you, uh, happy?”

“That particular fact doesn’t make me happy because as much as his sassy ass gets on my nerves, I’m gonna miss him. But this means Simon and I have something planned for tonight. We’re doing this scene where-”

“And that’s where I’m gonna stop you,” Alec says raising his hand.

Jace lets out a laugh at Alec’s discomfort. Alec stands up from his desk, stretching his arms over his head. “Maybe this afternoon we should spar a little bit,” Jace suggests. “Make sure you’re still in fighting shape.”

“Oh fuck off,” Alec says with an amused huff. “You just wanna spar to help with your nervous energy while you wait for tonight.”

Jace follows Alec out of his office, shoving their shoulders together. “So,” Jace says as they walk down the hall towards the kitchen and dining hall. “We doing good cop, bad cop on the new guy?” Alec raises his brow. “Of course I’ll be the good cop since you have resting bitch face and could  _ never _ hope to pull off good cop.”

Alec tries really, really hard not to, but in the end he laughs. “You’re an idiot.”

“Yeah. That’s officially the pet name Raphael calls me. Makes me all warm and fuzzy inside.”

As they step into the kitchen, a little blue blur runs into Jace’s arms. “Uncle Jace!”

“Hey, buddy!” Jace picks Max up, twirling him around in a circle before giving him a piggy back ride. “How was training with Izzy this morning?”

Max groans. “I’m already so sore! Why is she so mean?”

Alec snickers. “I thought she was your fa-”

One of Max’s fingers covers his lips before he can say anything more, very much reminding Alec of Magnus. “Hush, Daddy.”

Alec nods. There’s a table set up in the kitchen for their little meet and greet, Izzy and Lydia already sitting down and chatting. Alec wasn’t sure how to feel about their relationship at first but they’ve proven to be good for each other. Some people turn their nose at two dommes together but they make it work and they’re both happy, that’s what matters to Alec. He’s not sure he remembers a time where Izzy’s been so carefree, that along puts Lydia on his good side. 

Raj walks past him, smiling like a cat who’s caught the canary, shoving the last of a sandwich into his mouth as he goes. 

“Izzy didn’t make any of the food, right?” Jace whispers. 

“Nope,” Max answers. “She’s been training with me all morning.”

“ _ Good _ .”

A blonde man walks over to the table, setting a large tray of grilled cheeses down. He smiles at Alec before his eyes turn up to where Max is on Jace’s back. Something in Alec’s stomach sours. 

“You must be Sebastian,” Alec greets, stepping in front of Jace and holding his hand out. 

Sebastian takes his hand in a firm grip, giving him a warm smile. “That’s me. You must be Alec? I’ve heard a lot about you and this Institute. All good things, I assure you.” Then he looks back up to Max. “And who are you?”

Before Max can answer, Alec says, “this is my son, Max.”

If Sebastian is surprised he hides it well. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Max. And which of these lovely ladies is your Mommy?”

Max laughs. “I don’t have a Mom! I have a Papa back home!”

Sebastian’s cheeks turn pick. “My apologies. I didn’t realize,” he says awkwardly. 

“Is that gonna be a problem?” Jace asks, his voice coming out ice cold. 

“Not in the slightest. Shall we?” Sebastian asks, gesturing towards the food. 

After the awkward introductions, they all sit down and eat, finding conversation flowing smoothly. Something about Sebastian still niggles at the back of Alec’s mind but he pushes it aside for now. As the Head of the Institute it’s his job to give everyone a fair chance and until Sebastian proves himself one way or another, Alec has to trust his team to keep an eye on him. 

“Did I miss lunch?” Underhill asks as he steps into the kitchen. He picks up a grilled cheese from the middle of the table, taking a giant bite as he sits down. 

“We were just finishing up,” Alec says. “Sebastian, this is Underhill. You’ll be shadowing him for the next week to get a better sense of the Institute and the city.”

“Sounds good,” Sebastian says, shaking Underhill’s hand. 

After lunch, Max goes with Jace to help clean the library. Hopefully they won’t spend the entire time goofing off. Although, Max usually keep his uncle in line. Sitting back at his desk, Alec picks up his phone, sending a text to Magnus just saying ‘I love you’ before getting back to work. 


	3. Chapter 3

It doesn’t take long before Magnus is pouring the brew he’d just made into a vial, the pink liquid looking like a thousand galaxies swirling around in the glass. He sets it into a little paper bag, ready to deliver tomorrow. 

“Huh,” Clary says from his left. “That didn’t seem too hard.” 

After discovering Clary’s ability at runes, Magnus was curious to know what else she was capable of. She’s been training at the Institute and taking lessons with Magnus on her off days. Sometimes he wonders how she even has time for Maia after everything else she’s taken onto her plate. 

“Potion brewing is similar to baking. Everything is delicately balanced.”

“It’s its own artform.”

“Exactly, Biscuit. Now, if only our little blueberry would understand that. He likes to mix and match ingredients as he sees fit. Last week, he made himself a syrup that burned a hole in my carpet.”

Clary giggles as Magnus stares at the new decorative carpet currently hiding the giant burn.

“He’ll learn. We both share a fabulous teacher, after all.”

He smiles at her as he uses his magic to clean the workspace, sending the items back to their rightful place. The sound of a portal opening in the living room has his heart picking up the pace, excitement thrumming through his veins. 

“I think that’s my cue,” Clary says with a grin. 

“Would you like a portal, my dear?”

“Nah. I think I’ll walk. Use the fresh air to clear my head a little before finding my way to Maia’s place.”

Magnus leans down, kissing the top of Clary’s head as they make their way to the living room. 

“Hey, Alec,” Clary greets on her way towards the door. 

“Little girl,” he says back. 

Max runs over to Clary, gripping her into a tight hug before she leaves. “Alright, mister,” Magnus says to Max. “Go get cleaned up before dinner.”

As Max runs to the bathroom, Magnus pulls Alec into his arms, greeting him with a kiss. “Hey,” Alec whispers against his lips. 

“Hey.” They kiss a few more times. Nothing heated or heavy, just the gentle press of lips against lips. A tender and familiar hello. “How was the new guy?”

Alec shakes his head. “He was fine, I guess?”

“Is that a question?”

Alec runs his hand over Magnus’ shoulder. “I don’t know. Something about him didn’t feel right but I can’t really put my finger on it. He cooked up lunch and was nice enough. Everyone seems to be getting along. I’m probably just overthinking it.”

Magnus cups Alec’s cheek. “Trust your gut, darling.”

Alec kisses him again. “You’re right. I have him teamed up with Underhill for now and I’ll be sure to keep an eye on him. Just in case.”

“Now,” Magnus says, changing the subject. “What would you like for dinner?”

~~~

Magnus steps into their bathroom, steam billowing around him. He’s already naked, having taken off his clothes in the bedroom. He pauses, smiling as he listens to Alec hum to himself. 

Magnus clears his throat and the shower curtain pulls to the side, exposing Alec’s smiling face. “Join me?”

“Of course, sweetheart.”

Magnus steps into the shower, crowding up against Alec’s broad back. His arms go around Alec’s middle as they enjoy the hot water together. Alec turns around in his arms until they’re chest to chest. His big hands cups Magnus’ cheek, guiding their lips together. The steam rises around them, the hot water cascading down but the only thing Magnus wants to focus on is the steady press of Alec’s lips against his own. 

Alec’s arms slide down his back as he turns them around until Magnus’ back is turned towards the showerhead. The hot water makes him sigh. “Can I wash your hair?” Alec asks, whispering against Magnus’ lips. 

“Yeah.”

Alec squirts shampoo into his palms before massaging it into Magnus’ hair. He takes his time to rub against Magnus’ scalp before he rinses it away. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Alec murmurs. 

“So are you.”

Alec smiles, his hands rubbing up and down Magnus’ back. He bites his lips before his hands are moving even lower, massaging Magnus’ ass. Magnus raises his brow and Alec’s cheeks slowly turn pink. 

Alec pushes his hips forward, his hard cock dragging against Magnus’ abs. “Want you, Magnus,” he whispers, running his nose over Magnus’. 

“You can have me.”

Alec falls to his knees. His hands find Magnus’ hips, tugging him around. Magnus’ hands fall against the shower wall as he leans forward, his ass sticking out towards Alec. 

“Fuck, Magnus.”

Alec wastes no time. He pulls Magnus’ cheeks apart, swiping his tongue over his crack. Magnus shudders in pleasure, his body heating up. That tongue knows exactly what it’s doing and Magnus sits back and enjoys the feeling. 

“Alexander,” Magnus gasps out. “Add a finger.”

Magnus moans as he hears the vulgar sound of Alec spitting against his ass before a spit covered finger slowly pushes in. The stretch feels so good and Magnus hitches his hips back, silently begging for more. Alec’s warm tongue flicks around where his finger spears in and out of Magnus’ body and it makes his knees weak. 

“Fuck,” he grits out as Alec adds a second finger. “Yes. Stretch me open. Fuck.”

Alec’s fingers scissor open, stretching his rim, making it pliable. It burns in the best way. Alec’s other hand reaches between his spread legs, wrapping around his cock. “Oh shit, Alec. Stop. I don’t wanna come yet.”

Alec pulls his tongue back, kissing each of Magnus’ ass cheeks. “Why not?”

“Because,” Magnus says breathlessly. “I want your dick inside me when I come.”

There’s a moment of silence before Alec is falling forward, his forehead resting against Magnus’ left cheek. “Fuck, Magnus. You can’t just say shit like that!”

“I can. I did. Now let’s go! I wanna feel you inside me so bad, Alexander.”

Alec groans as he stands up while Magnus turns the water off. They quickly wipe themselves down, drying their bodies as quickly as possible, both staring at one another with heat in their eyes. Once dry enough, they find each other again. Their hands run over exposed skin, their lips meeting roughly, their tongues tangling. There’s grunts and moans of pleasure mixed with gasps of each other’s names. 

They land in a heap on the bed and Magnus quickly rolls them until he’s on top, straddling Alec’s hips. Magnus takes his time teasing Alec. His hips move in a tantalizing rhythm, Alec’s dick rubbing between his cheeks. As the head rubs against his hole, Magnus groans. 

Alec’s hands run up his sides, tickling against his ribs. “Fuck,” he murmurs, his eyes staring up at Magnus. “You’re so sexy, Magnus. Want you so bad.”

“You have me,” Magnus whispers before leaning down and kissing him. 

As they trade kisses, Alec slides back until he’s sitting against the headboard. In this position, they’re chest to chest and Magnus is struck with how intimate it is. Alec’s hands grip his hips, not guiding, just holding, as Magnus continues the movements of his hips. 

Magnus pulls back, kissing Alec’s cheeks, then his chin, then lower until he’s running his lips over Alec’s throat. When he’s found the perfect spot, right above his collar in the middle of his throat, Magnus works the skin with his teeth until Alec is writhing beneath him, letting out little whimpers of pleasure. 

With a snap of his fingers, Alec’s cock is covered with lube. Magnus reaches back, lining Alec up with his hole before slowly sliding down. Magnus whimpers when the head pops through his tight muscles. He holds still, keeping Alec’s dick right where it is, barely breaching him. 

Alec tips his head up towards the ceiling, his eyes clenched tight. Magnus loves watching Alec lose control, lose himself in the pleasure. He’s trying so hard to sit still and not thrust up into Magnus wildly. One of Magnus’ hands run over Alec’s abs, smirking as he feels them twitch. 

“Please,” Alec whispers, his voice sounding broken and it snaps Magnus into action. “Fuck!” Alec hisses as Magnus falls the rest of the way down, his ass landing in Alec’s lap. 

“You feel so good, Alexander,” Magnus purrs, his mouth at Alec’s ear. He runs his teeth over Alec’s earlobe, feeling him shiver beneath him. 

Magnus swivels his hips, his cock twitching where it’s trapped between their bellies at the feeling of being so stuffed full. His closes his eyes, reveling in the pleasure. Alec’s hands tighten around his hips and Magnus knows there’ll be little bruises there tomorrow and he looks forward to seeing them. 

Magnus finally moves. He lifts his hips enough until only the head is inside of him before letting his hips fall back down. He picks up a steady pace, riding Alec’s cock, moaning at the stretch and the feel of being speared open. 

Alec’s arms wrap around his back, somehow pulling them even closer together. Magnus rests their foreheads together as he closes his eyes in pleasure. “By the Angel,” Alec whispers, his hot breath fanning over Magnus’ face. “I’m close.”

Magnus opens his eyes and Alec’s breath catches. One of Alec’s hands touches his cheek as they stare at each other now that Magnus’ glamour has fallen away. Alec’s other hand reaches behind Magnus, his finger rubbing around Magnus’ rim, feeling how he’s stretched around Alec’s cock. 

“Fuck,” Magnus hisses. “I’m gonna come, Alec.”

“Me too,” Alec grits out. “Me too, Magnus. Shit.”

Alec buries his face against Magnus’ collarbone as he comes, the warmth of his cum making Magnus shudder with delight. The hand not on his face moves until it’s wrapped around Magnus’ dick. It only takes a few strokes before Magnus is tensing up, coming into Alec’s hand and across their bellies. 

“Alexander,” Magnus moans as he looks up at the ceiling, lightning bolts running up and down his spine. 

They hold each other as they come down from the high of their orgasms, their hands making patterns against each other’s skin. 

“Magnus,” Alec whispers, his cheek still resting below Magnus’ chin. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Alec clears his throat. “I’m not sure what I’d do without you. You center me in a way no one’s ever done before. I don’t think I’ll ever stop needing you.”

Warmth grows in Magnus’ chest. The love he feels for this man is powerful, taking over the rest of his senses. “And you’ll never have to know. I’ll always be here for you, whenever you need me.”

“Good,” Alec whispers, pressing gentle kisses against Magnus’ chest as they wiggle down the bed until they’re laying down. Magnus waves his hand, cleaning them both as they snuggle against each other. “Because losing you would break me, Magnus.”

Magnus’ heart speeds up. “You won’t ever break, sweetheart. I’m only a warlock so I can’t tell the future but if I have any say in it, I’ll be by your side until I can’t any longer.”

Alec yawns. “Well, you  _ are _ a stubborn Dom.”

Magnus’ arms tighten. “When it comes to you, and even Max, I’m the most stubborn. I’m never letting you go.”


	4. Chapter 4

“So,” Jace says as they walk through the streets of New York on patrol. “How do we feel about the new guy?”

“He makes pretty good grilled cheese,” Izzy says with a shrug. “Lydia and I ate like four sandwhiches each.”

“Better than some people we know,” Jace says, wiggling his eyebrows at Alec. 

“Hey! I’m getting better!” Alec defends. “And I haven’t really decided yet.”

“He’s not bad looking,” Izzy murmurs under her breath. 

“Like that means anything. So many evil people are pretty, Izzy.”

“Like you?” she shoots back to Jace. 

“Or you?”

“Stop fighting, children,” Alec says with a sigh. 

“But  _ mom _ ,” Jace fake whines. They pass a few mundanes, out for an evening stroll. 

“What did the London Institute have to say when he transferred?” Izzy asks. 

“The usual. He’s an excellent swordsman, all of his marks are above average. He’s never been in trouble with bucking the system.”

“Yet your gut says something’s up?” 

Alec looks over at Jace and nods. “I’m not sure what it is, though. Magnus says I should trust my gut. That’s why I have Underhill tailing him for now.”

Izzy shrugs and flashes a smile to Alec. “Nothing wrong with weapon cleaning duty. It builds character.”

“Ugh,” Jace groans. “That’ll keep him busy for awhile, that’s for sure.”

Izzy shoves Jace’s shoulder and he stumbles before straightening again. 

“Why are you walking like that?” Izzy asks, quirking her eyebrow at Jace.

Alec watches as Jace’s face breaks out into a wide smile and his cheeks turn pink. “I don’t think you wanna know the answer to that.”

Alec can’t stop himself from huffing in amusement. When he’d first met Simon, it was hard to picture him as a Dom but since he’s learned about his relationship with Raphael and Jace, he’s realized the guy takes good care of them. He helps balance Jace out and best of all, keep his head from getting too big. 

“Last night was  _ amazing _ . Let’s just say that Simon has a way with ropes I’ve never seen before  _ and _ for the first time in my life I had a hands-free-,” Jace laughs behind Izzy’s hand as she makes obscene gagging noises. 

“Gross,” she says as Jace gives her a wink. 

“Don’t act like you and Lydia don’t get up to no good together. I’ve had to put a soundless rune on your bedroom door more than once, Izzy,” Alec says, narrowing his eyes at his sister.

“Yeah, Izzy,” Jace says, twirling his dagger between his fingers as they all walk. “How  _ is _ that going?”

Izzy gives Jace a look before she melts, a smile crawling across her face. “She’s wonderful. I really, really like her. And we just  _ fit _ .”

“How does that work?” Alec asks before he can stop himself. 

“You mean how does it work being with another domme?”

“Yeah,” Jace says. “I’ve been wondering the same thing.”

“It  _ does _ make sex more interesting, that’s for sure. We tend to both be rather aggressive. But when we need an actual scene we usually go to a club and find a willing sub. There’s so many people who’ve only  _ dreamed _ of being dommed by two badass women.” Izzy shrugs. “I don’t know. We just make it work.”

“Well, I’m happy for you,” Alec says. “You seem happy.”

“I am,” she says back with a gentle smile. 

“I’m pretty happy too. Ya know, just for the record,” Jace butts in. 

Alec rolls his eyes. “Of course you’re happy. You have a daddy to boss you around and a sub for when you need to dom.”

Jace makes a face. “Never call Simon daddy again, dude. That’s just not right. And for the record, I don’t even call him that!”

“Whatever you say, Jace,” Izzy sing songs with a laugh. 

Her laugh is cut off as they hear a scream. Their feet take off after the sound, all three of them falling into perfect sync. Tonight was supposed to be standard patrol but the last few weeks have had everyone on high alert. There’s been more demonic activity rising up and no matter how much digging Alec does, he can’t figure out why, even with the help of the Downworlder Cabinet. 

As they round the corner, heading into the alley, the scream gets louder. A chill goes down Alec’s spine. He already has his bow out, arrow notched, as they find the owner of that scream. She’s scrambling on the ground, trying to back away from four Shax demons that are crowding her into a corner. One opens its mouth, drool dripping down from it’s fangs. Alec lets his arrow go and the demon chokes on it. 

Izzy jumps in front of the mundane, using her whip, snapping it against the ground in front of them and making the Shax demons take a step back. Jace joins the fight, slicing through one of the demons before turning to the other two. Alec helps the woman up by her arm, making sure she’s alright before pushing her away towards the mouth of the alley. She doesn’t hesitate to take off running. 

Izzy snaps her whip to the right, wrapping it around one of the demons and tugging it forward. Alec lets loose an arrow and the demon goes up in flames. That leaves only one left which finds its demise at the end of Jace’s blade. 

The adrenaline is already fading as they all come together in the middle of the alley. “Where the fuck are all these demons coming from?” Jace asks. 

“Nobody can figure it out,” Alec answers, looking around and making sure there’s no others. “From all my Downworlder contacts and all my research from our records I can’t figure out why we’re having such a spike lately. The only theory I have is that a greater demon’s come into our realm.”

“Well fuck,” Jace murmurs, putting his blade away. “And there’s no way to track it?”

“It hasn’t shown its face yet. I have no idea  _ which _ great demon it would be.”

That’s when Alec notices his sister isn’t following them. He turns, finding Izzy on her knees, her head bowed and shoulders slumped. “Izzy!”

Alec runs to his sister, getting on his knees in front of her. “Izzy?”

“I’m okay,” she whispers, her voice sounding out of breath even though they barely broke a sweat on those demons. “I’m okay.”

“What’s going on?” Jace asks from Izzy’s other side, his hand stroking up and down her back. 

“I don’t know. I just got a really intense dizzy spell and then felt really weak, like I couldn’t bare to even stand anymore.”

“If we help, do you think you can walk?”

“Yeah,” she says with a little nod. “I’m sure it was just something I ate.”

“Right,” Jace says, disbelief laced through his voice. 

They gently help Izzy to her feet and she wraps her arms around their necks. Alec tries to pick her up but Izzy isn’t having any of that, forcing them to let her walk with their help. Their walk back to the Institute is slow going but they make it back without further issues. 

Once back at the Institute, Underhill finds them as they’re walking towards Izzy’s room. His eyes widen as he takes in Izzy’s state. She’s still breathless, complaining of being weak. 

“I just wanted to let you know about an incident that happened today,” Underhill says, his eyes boring into Izzy. 

“Yes?”

“Lydia almost passed out while sparring. She said she got dizzy and then was too weak to keep going.”

“It must be something we passed onto each other. Or something we both ate,” Izzy insists. “It’s no big deal. Probably just a twenty-four hour bug.”

“Let’s get you to bed,” Alec whispers, nodding at Underhill. “We’ll get you and Lydia tucked into bed for the night and hopefully by tomorrow you’ll be good as new.”

Alec isn’t surprised to find Lydia in Izzy’s room. She smiles as they walk in, the blankets tucked up to her chin. “You’re sick too?” 

Izzy nods before getting into bed and falling into Lydia’s outstretched arms. They snuggle up together before falling asleep with Jace and Alec still standing there watching. Despite Izzy saying it’s no big deal, the fact that something is going on with two of his best Shadowhunter’s has Alec on high alert. As the Head of the Institute, he has to be aware of anything that could be hindering his people. But as Izzy’s older brother, he’s just  _ worried. _ Everything inside Alec’s gut is pinging with unease. Something about this situation doesn’t sit right with him. 


	5. Chapter 5

Magnus opens his arms as Max walks into the living room, his shoulders looking too slumped for Magnus’ liking. Max walks right into Magnus’ arms without even looking up, laying against his chest and snuggling into his side as they lay on the couch. 

“What’s going on inside that beautiful head of yours, Maxie?”

Max shrugs, burying his face against Magnus’ chest. Magnus hands run up and down Max’s back, just holding him, giving him the physical connection he needs. Max is a very tactile person, needing physical touch to ground him and help him feel loved. One of his hands finds Max’s curls, running his fingers through his soft blue hair. Slowly, some of the tension he was carrying in his shoulders slowly fade away. 

“Ready now?”

Max nods, letting out a sigh. “I’m just feeling,” he pauses, looking for the right word. “I don’t know? Icky? Itchy? But like under my skin where I can’t reach it. And tense.”

Magnus continues rubbing Max’s back as he talks, his heart clenching for his son. But he’s glad he’s here and can help. “I know just the thing to get you feeling better,” he says, gently kissing the top of Max’s head, right between his horns. 

Magnus sits up slowly, hugging Max tight before helping him stand up. With a flick of his wrist, Magnus takes his perfectly put together book shelf which Alec had spent so much time organizing alphabetically last week and placing the books into a stack on the floor. “I’d like you to take your time and reorganize the bookshelf until they’re all color coordinated.”

Max turns towards the book shelf, his hands on his hips, his head tilting for a moment before he gives a nod. “I think I’ll start with the blackest ones on top.”

Magnus conjures himself a spell book from his office, flipping through the pages and making notes as he needs to. After a few minutes, he looks up, finding the top shelf already complete, all of the solid black books there. “Wonderful job, Maxie. You’re doing so well.”

Max turns, giving him a wide smile, already so relaxed compared to before he started. It wasn’t hard to figure out their little blueberry needed praise just as much as Alexander does, both of his subs thriving on it. “Thank you, Papa,” he murmurs before going back to his task, now making a new row with all the blue books. He starts with the darkest blue to the left and the lightest blue going all the way on the right. Perfect. 

Magnus continues reading, occasionally telling Max how well he’s doing, making sure he’s staying on task. When Max is about halfway done, the door to the loft opens, Alec walking in. Magnus listens as he kicks off his boots and hangs up his jacket before putting his weapons away. 

“Hey,” Magnus says with a giant smile as Alec finally makes his way into the living room. He sighs against Alec’s lips when he leans down, greeting Magnus with a soft kiss. 

“Hey, you,” Alec says back with a smile of his own. Then his eyes flick over to Max and he lets out a whine. “No,” he groans out, looking from the book shelf to Magnus. “This means in the future I’ll be reorganizing it back to alphabetically, doesn’t it?”

Magnus grins up at him. “Maybe. If that’s your reaction maybe I’ll save that for a future punishment if I need one.”

Alec quirks an eyebrow. “Is Max being punished?”

“No,” Magnus says, nodding towards their son who’s hard at work, completely focused on his task. He must have really needed this to be so focused he hasn’t even heard Alec’s entrance. “He just really needed the submission.”

Alec sits down, throwing his legs over Magnus’ lap and Magnus tosses his book over the back of the couch, his hands going to Alec’s ankles. “We’re so lucky to have you, Magnus,” Alec murmurs, fondness plain in his eyes. “I remember needing submission as a kid and a teenager but my parents were so misguided, thinking submission meant weakness. So I had to find creative ways to find my own submission without their help.”

Magnus’ hand squeeze his ankles. “I’m sorry you had to go through that, sweetheart.”

Alec shakes his head. “It’s okay. That’s the past. You and Max? You’re what matters. And I’m just so happy to have you in my life, always ready to take care of us.”

“Of course,” Magnus murmurs, his heart clenching in his chest. “I wouldn’t be a good dom if I wasn’t ready to help you at every turn.”

“You’re not a  _ good _ dom, Magnus,” Alec says, shaking his head in disbelief. “You’re the goddamn best.”

Magnus leans over, pulling Alec by the back of his neck into a kiss, pouring all of his love into the action. 

“Oh my god,” Max whines, because of course, this is when he realizes Alec is home. 

Alec pulls away, his cheekbones dusted with a faint blush. “Hey, buddy!”

Max rolls his eyes, shaking his head at them. “Try to keep it off the couch. I have to sit there too.”

“You’ve been spending too much time with Uncle Jace,” Alec murmurs under his breath. 

Max sticks out his tongue before going back to the book shelf. “You’re almost done, sweet pea. Once you’re done the three of us can make dinner together.”

“How was your day?” Alec whispers, leaning his head against the back of the couch. 

“Good. Maxie didn’t burn a single carpet today,” he says with a wide smile as Max grumbles under his breath about it being ‘one time, Papa’. “How are you feeling, darling?”

Alec’s lips twitch up. “I’m doing pretty good. Still riding high from the last two nights,” he says under his breath. Then his face sobers. “Tomorrow, are you busy?”

“I have a client to see in the afternoon but nothing else.”

“Will you be able to come by the Institute?” Alec bites his bottom lip for a second before stopping himself, his eyes flitting up to meet Magnus’. “Something weird happened today. Izzy and Lydia both got sick.”

“Two Shadowhunter’s got sick? I thought you guys couldn’t catch colds.”

“They keep saying its something they passed onto each other or something they ate. I don’t know, it’s weird. After we put them to bed, they’ve been sleeping peacefully ever since.”

“How long ago was that?”

“This afternoon. So about six hours. Completely dead to the world.”

Magnus’ hands tighten around Alec’s calves, seeing how tense and worried this is making him. “Don’t worry, I’ll stop by in the morning to check on them.”

“Thank you.”

Alec leans over, giving Magnus another kiss before standing up. “I’m gonna go wash up before dinner,” he says, leaving the room after kissing the top of Max’s head as he goes. 

~~~

The next morning, the three of them find their way into the Institute. As Magnus walks through the front doors, he lets his magic out, tapping into the wards. He freezes when he feels signs of demon blood entering the Institute. Magnus is about to call for Alec’s attention when someone runs right into his chest. 

“Sorry, dude,” the guy says, looking up at Magnus with a loopy smile. Underhill comes up behind the man, putting his hands on his shoulders. 

“Sorry about that, Magnus,” Underhill says, smiling fondly at the other man. “This is Scott.”

The man holds a family size bag of Cheetos to his chest, his eyes red-rimmed and droopy. Magnus’ body loses its tension as he realizes that Scott is a werewolf which would explain the blip in his wards. 

“Scott’s just on his way back to hanging out with Jace in the training room. Where he will be staying out of the way,” he hisses at Scott goodnaturedly. 

“I’m going, I’m going,” Scott says with a giggle. “It was nice meeting you, Magnus.”

“You too.” 

Alec shakes his head as he comes along Magnus’ side. “I just don’t get it. Scott’s so nice to everyone but ever since we met, he’s hated me.”

Max peaks around Magnus’ body, giving his dad an unimpressed look. “That’s because the first time Scott ever met you, you were yelling at everyone. He thinks you have a stick up your-”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Magnus tisks, looking down at his son. 

“Tush,” Max finishes with an innocent smile. 

Magnus leans down and kisses the top of Max’s head, pushing him towards the training room. “Go get your training in while your Dad and I check in on Aunt Izzy.”

Max takes off in that direction, letting out a happy sound when he realizes Jace’s there to train with him. Alec places his big hand on Magnus’ back as they walk towards Isabelle’s room, a somber mood following them as they go. 

“Izzy?” Alec whispers as he opens the door slowly. The room is still dark and as Magnus’ eyes adjust, he finds the girls still peacefully asleep in bed. 

“They haven’t moved at all?”

Alec shakes his head, stepping closer. He checks the time on his phone, turning back to Magnus. “They’ve been sleeping for over twelve hours now, Magnus.”

Magnus can hear the slight shake in Alec’s voice. He steps forward, running his hand over Alec’s wrist before turning towards Isabelle and Lydia. “Has anyone tried to wake them?”

“Yeah. Underhill checked on them already this morning and they wouldn’t budge. Just kept sleeping without a care in the world.”

Magnus steps up to the foot of the bed. He snaps his fingers, calling forth his blue magic which lights the room up with a soft glow. He waves his hands around before pushing his hands forward, his magic skimming over Izzy’s body. His brows furrow in concentration as he senses something wrong. 

Magnus sucks in a sharp breath. Izzy and Lydia aren’t just sleeping. They’re in some sort of coma. He targets his magic towards Izzy’s brain but there’s nothing to fix, nothing he can  _ do _ . Magnus feels powerless and frustrated as he pulls his magic back. 

“Well?” Alec asks and Magnus’ heart clenches at the small tones of hope he hears in his voice. 

Magnus turns taking Alec’s hands in his own, trying to soften the blow any way he can. He looks into Alec’s eyes as he whispers, “we need to call the Silent Brothers.”


	6. Chapter 6

“This is wrong,” Alec hisses, not for the first time, under his breath. His arms tighten where they’re crossed over his chest. 

“We have to do as they say,” Jace whispers back. “Once they’re gone, we’ll get a second opinion. We’ll figure something out, Alec.”

Alec steps back as the Silent Brothers roll Lydia and Izzy out of their room on hospital beds. He stays silent as they move them down the hall and towards the elevator. They’ve decided there’s nothing they can do but wait for more symptoms. They also decided that it would be best for everyone if they were quarantined to the holding cells in the basement as not to infect anyone else. ‘Just in case’. 

“It’s bullshit. If it was contagious, more people would be sick by now,” Alec says, rubbing his face with his hands. He takes a deep breath, as his chest puffs up, the ropes around him tighten. He can almost pretend he’s being held, and just for a second, he can breathe. That is, until his sister’s bed strolls past him. 

Izzy’s face is serene as she sleeps and Alec can almost pretend that’s all that’s going on, is she’s sleeping. But then he catches sight of the Silent Brother moving her and he’s right back to tense and worried. Fuck. He needs to figure out what’s going on! 

Alec gently touches Izzy’s face before she’s rolling past him towards the basement. 

Alec turns away, walking stiffly towards his office. He’ll get down to the bottom of this. He has to. He’s so focused that he almost runs head first into Underhill’s chest. 

“Sir?” Underhill says carefully. “We have a bit of a situation.”

“What is it?”

“It’s Raj,” Underhill states, his expression unreadable. His next words send ice-cold terror through Alec’s body. “He’s sick too.”

~~~

Alec paces the length of his office. He fucking hates pacing but he’s got so much energy coursing through him and he doesn’t know what to do with it. “Think, Alec. Think,” he hisses to himself. What do Lydia, Izzy, and Raj all have in common? 

Alec’s already texted Magnus, letting him know Raj is sick as well. He told Magnus to keep Max home, not knowing if whatever is happening to everyone is contagious or not. God, Max was just here this morning! What if it’s something in the air?

Alec’s breathing grows labored, his heart racing inside his chest. By the Angel, what if something happens to Magnus and Max because they were here? What if more people get sick? Fuck, Alec is the Head of this Institute, he should know what the fuck’s going on! 

“Alec,” someone calls his name but Alec is spiraling, his world feeling like it’s tipping on its axis. He can’t do this. He can’t handle this. It’s too much. “Alec!”

Alec sucks in a sharp breath, his lungs feeling like they’re on fire as they finally gain the oxygen they need. Big, familiar hands land on his neck, holding him, making him feel safe. “That’s it,” Jace murmurs. “Breathe, buddy. There we go.”

Alec blinks his eyes, finally seeing Jace’s face in front of him. “Sorry,” he gasps out as his breathing levels out. “I’m okay.”

Jace pushes him back, forcing him to sit down in a chair. He tucks his face down between his knees until his heart stops racing and his breathing normalizes. 

“I know you’re worried,” Jace whispers, his voice careful. “But worrying yourself into the ground isn’t going to help anyone.”

Alec nods. Jace is right. “I know,” Alec says with a sigh. 

“Now, let’s look at this rationally.”

Right. Rationally. Alec takes a breath before saying, “so far, Izzy, Lydia, and Raj are affected. First they got dizzy, then they went to sleep. And,” he swallows around the lump in his throat, “stayed asleep.”

“For now,” Jace adds. “We’re not sure what this is or how it progresses.”

“Right,” Alec murmurs. “For now.”

“I’m thinking we use our fancy Downworlder Cabinet, Alec. Maybe someone will have heard something. Or at least have information. Some of our contacts are way older than us. Maybe something like this has happened in the past.”

Alec nods. “It’s worth a shot, at least. But we can’t meet here,” he says. “I’m not putting anyone else at risk if there’s a chance whatever this is is in the air.”

“Okay. I’ll talk to Raphael about meeting at the Dumort.”

Jace turns to leave but Alec stops him. “Thank you.” 

Jace smiles. “Of course, buddy.”

~~~

Alec steps into Hotel Dumort, Jace by his side. He can practically feel Izzy’s absence from where she should be by his other side. He rubs his face as he walks, what he wouldn’t give for a flash of pain right now. Instead, Alec focuses again on the ropes around his torso. He remembers Magnus tying them this afternoon before the Silent Brothers had shown up, how he showered Alec with love and praise. He holds on to that moment as tight as he can as he finds where everyone is meeting. 

Jace steps into Raphael’s space, kissing his temple before walking over to Simon who’s currently playing with Max. Alec smiles as his parabatai kisses his men, looking so carefree in their presence. 

Max runs over to him and Alec scoops him up in his arms, kissing his cheek with a loud smack. “Hey, buddy,” he greets, feeling something inside his chest slowly unclench. “Having fun with Uncle Simon?”

“Yep. We’re zooming,” Max says with a wide smile. 

Alec raises his brow at Simon who gives him a sheepish smile and a shrug. Max crawls out of Alec’s arms and jumps on Simon’s back. “Zoom!” Max cries before Simon becomes a blur, running through the hotel at vampire speed. They can all hear Max’s giggles sound through the hotel. 

“Perfect background soundtrack to such a serious conversation,” Meliorn says as he sits down at the table in the middle of the room. 

Magnus steps up to Alec, putting his back to the group. “Are you doing okay?” he whispers, only for Alec. 

“I’m okay,” Alec whispers back, and with Magnus here, Max safe and in hearing distance, Alec realizes it’s not a lie. For right now, he’s okay. 

Magnus nods before placing his hand on Alec’s back, leading him over to the table. 

“So,” Jace says, sitting down next to Raphael. “Where do we even begin?”

Magnus speaks up. “Three Shadowhunters were infected with something. When I scanned Lydia and Isabelle, I detected some sort of demonic disturbance. It’s nothing I’ve ever encountered before.”

“What are their symptoms?” Meliorn asks, actually looking worried. 

“First they were hit with a dizzy spell, then they complained of feeling weak before going to sleep. Izzy and Lydia have now been sleeping, in a coma like state for-” Alec checks the time on his phone. “Almost 24 hours.”

“Have the Silent Brothers seen them?” Luke asks. 

Alec nods. “They said they’ve never seen anything like this before and can do nothing to help. They’ve quarantined the three, hoping whatever it is will pass through their system.”

“So far, the only ones affected have been Shadowhunters? Do they have anything in common? Any joint missions?” Raphael asks. His eyes flick over to Jace for a moment and if had blinked, he’d have missed the worried look on his face before Raphael schooled his features again. 

“No joint missions. Izzy was with Jace and I when it hit her, Raj and Lydia were in the Institute.”

“And I don’t think Izzy and Lydia spend much time with Raj. Only mealtimes or when their patrols overlap,” Jace adds. 

“Have any of you ever heard of something like this? A demonic poison or some sort of spell?”

Luke, Meliorn, Raphael, and Magnus all look around the table at each other. “I’ve never heard of anything, Alexander,” Magnus says first. His hand finds Alec’s thigh, squeezing gently. “But I will not stop looking through every piece of literature I have or asking my warlock contacts until we find some answers. 

“I’ll ask around,” Meliorn murmurs, nodding to Alec. 

“I’ve never heard of anything like this. Not even during my Shadowhunter days,” Luke says. 

Just then, Alec’s phone begins to vibrate. He gives everyone an apologetic look before taking it out of his pocket. ‘Underhill’ flashes across his screen and his heart picks up speed. 

“Hello?”

“Alec,” Underhill answers, his voice sounding breathless. “It’s Izzy.”

“What is it?”

“Alec. She’s awake. She’s groggy and weak, but she’s awake.”

Alec lets out a sigh, his eyes prickling unpleasantly with unshed tears. “Thank you.”

He hangs up, looking around the room with a smile. He hears the tail end of Luke’s next question, trying to keep himself from bristling. 

“The center of this has been the Institute. I think it’s safer if we all steer clear as much as possible.”

“That theory is out,” Simon says, coming stumbling into the room, Max holding him up. 

“What’s wrong?” Jace asks, his brows wrinkled in worry. 

“I haven’t been to the Institute in weeks,” Simon says, falling to his knees. 

Raphael and Jace are by his side within seconds, their arms wrapping around him. “Are you dizzy?” Jace asks. 

“Yeah. The room is spinning so hard right now. If I was still human I’m pretty sure I would have just thrown up all over your boots.”

Max runs over to Magnus, wrapping his arms around his neck. “What’s going on, Papa?”

Magnus looks at Alec from over Magnus’ head, giving him a sad look. “I don’t know, Max.”


	7. Chapter 7

Magnus rubs his forefinger and thumb together as he stares at Simon and Raj behind the glass, each asleep in a bed against the far wall. They look peaceful but Magnus knows better. He hates that they’re behind walls.  _ It’s for their own good _ , the Clave said when they found out about the situation. More like saving their own asses, Magnus thinks darkly. 

Izzy and Lydia sit in the corner, slumped against each other, Alec sitting on the floor across from them. His hand is touching the glass. Magnus can practically feel how helpless Alec is feeling because he’s feeling the same. He wants to do something, to be able to save his friends and family but he can’t. Every time he scans someone, the only thing he can sense is some sort of demonic interactions going on inside their bodies. The only thing everyone has in common is that they’re dominants. 

Magnus tries not to feel guilty over that fact. The moment he’d pieced it together, he’d been hit with bone deep relief because Max and Alexander are both submissives. Whatever’s going on won’t affect them. 

“No,” Jace hisses at Raphael, his hand scratching behind his left ear in agitation. “Absolutely not.”

“Don’t talk to me like that,  _ Shadowhunter, _ ” Raphael says back, his fangs bared. 

Whatever’s going on has everyone on edge. Some of them aren’t handling it as well as others. Magnus waves his hand towards the two, using his magic to close their lips before they say something they’ll regret. 

“Hush,” he says, giving them each a look. “The only way we’ll get through this is working together,  _ not _ pushing each other away. You love each other,” he says, watching as they both roll their eyes in sync. “Act like it.”

He snaps his fingers, letting their lips loose and to his surprise, they don’t go back to fighting, instead embracing each other. It’s a relief to see them together. Too bad it’s a short relief. 

Magnus steps over to Alec. “I might have an idea,” he murmurs as he runs his fingers through Alec’s hair. He’s at just the right height for Magnus to rub his scalp, the feeling of his thick hair against his palm soothing. 

Alec, Isabelle, and Lydia all stop and look up at him. Magnus lets out a sigh at their matching looks of hope. 

“It’s a long shot but at least it’s something.”

“What is it, Magnus?” Alec asks. 

“If I had some of your blood,” he says, looking to Isabelle and Lydia. “Maybe I could find where the demonic traces come from.”

“Easy enough,” Isabelle says with a sleepy nod, her eyelids already looking heavy. “I just need my supplies.”

Magnus focuses on Izzy’s lab, using his magic to conjure her blood drawing supplies. They appear on the ground in front of her. Taking the needle out, she pierces her own arms, drawing her blood into a vial. She tries to hide the way her hands are shaking but Magnus sees it, his stomach souring. She turns to Lydia, and does the same. It takes a few pokes to hit her vein but everyone pretends not to notice. Neither women flinch in the slightest, showing off their Shadowhunter roots of enduring all pain given to them. Once they’re done, he uses his magic to conjure the vials into his hand. He leans down, kissing Alec’s head. 

Alec grips his wrist. “I love you,” he says softly. 

“And I, you,” Magnus whispers back. “I’ll see you soon.” At Alec’s nod, Magnus conjures himself a portal home.

~~~

Magnus flips through his spell book, checking and double checking the ingredients. Hellhound blood, goat eye, vampire hair, and cobra venom. Magnus closes his eyes, letting his magic play at his fingertips. He dumps the blood into the pot, Lydia and Izzy’s, speaking the incantation. The words flow over his tongue like water, his magic dipping into the pot. His eyes roll back into his head as he’s flooded with images. A black, shadowy face, the face of a demon. It’s not one he recognizes. His right hand finds his pen, sketching the demon’s face as best as he can. He’s no Clary but this will have to do. 

Magnus’ hands shake as he picks up a piece of paper, writing a message to Jem. He sends the fire message before going back to the boiling concoction in front of him. 

He glances down at the sketch before pouring all of his magic into the pot. He finds the tendral of magic that links back to the source. Magnus tries to follow it with his magic but it’s somehow split into two? 

Magnus’ brows wrinkle as he pushes himself to the brink, trying to pinpoint the source. The lesser thread is easier to follow and he sucks in a sharp breath as it leads to the Institute. He racks his brain, trying to figure out how they’d get into the Institute. His wards would have sounded an alarm if an unwelcome demonic blooded being had entered. 

Magnus grows weaker as he pushes himself, his nose beginning to drop and he’s positive it’s blood. He ignores it, pushing his magic to the limit. He pushes harder and harder towards the other end, trying to find the demon behind what’s going on. 

“Shit,” he hisses as he’s pushed back, a wall jolting him away. It’s like he’s touched a live wire as he falls back onto his ass, his breathing labored. He looks up at the ceiling, shocked to find it spinning. 

As quickly as he can, Magnus sits up, writing down everything he knows. Someone in the Institute is compromised, possibly even possessed. 

His lids are growing more and more heavy as he writes, his hands not doing what he wants them to do. Frustration and urgency become his world, tunneled down to trying to get this message written. 

“Magnus?” Alec calls as he walks through the loft. Magnus tries to focus, tries to get the words written in a way someone other than himself will be able to read. 

“Scott’s officially sick as well. That makes four doms now,” Alec calls, his voice getting closer. “I’m still not sure how they’re connected other than they’re Doms.”

Magnus’ vision blurs around the edges as he forces himself to stay awake, sweat drips from his forehead and down his face. The pen slips from his fingers. Fuck. He can’t pick it up, his fingers not doing what he wishes them to do. 

“Magnus!” Alec cries as he runs into the room, scooping Magnus into his arms. Magnus’ last thought before the world goes black is how thankful he is that Max isn’t here to see him like this. 


	8. Chapter 8

Alec’s heart races as he sets Magnus down in their bed. His hands shake as he stares down at his face. He looks peacefully asleep, just like the other doms. Fuck, how is this happening?  _ Why _ is this happening? He gently wipes the blood from under Magnus’ nose, trying to ignore the nasty prickle going on behind his eyes. 

Alec falls to his knees, taking Magnus’ hand in his own. He places it against his forehead, just trying to catch his breath. As much as he’d like to sit here, making sure Magnus’ continues to breathe, double checking his heartbeat, Alec needs to work, needs to do  _ something. _

Standing up, he continues to stare down at Magnus’ face. Alec leans down, kisses Magnus’ forehead, and walks out of the room. His hands shake as he walks towards Magnus’ office, his work space. His mind is jumping all over the place and he takes in a deep breath, trying to focus. It doesn’t help. 

Without thinking, Alec throws all of his weight behind his left fist, connecting it to the wall. “Fuck,” he screams as pain lances through his fingers, through his wrist, and up his arm. The pain is blinding and Alec settles into it, focuses on it. His heart begins to calm down as the endorphins wash over him. Alec sighs as he opens his eyes, his lids fluttering. 

Cradling his hand to his chest, Alec walks into Magnus’ work space. He finds his hastily scribbled notes. First he picks up the sketch, squinting at it. It’s obviously a demon but he’s never seen a demon like this before. But it makes sense, Alec realizes. There’s been so much demonic activity and now he’s  _ sure  _ it’s because a greater demon is in their realm. 

“Okay, put the pieces together,” Alec whispers to himself. The throb in his hand keeps his mind on task. 

A greater demon is here. But why would it be poisoning Dominants? Where’s the link? And  _ which _ great demon is this? 

The sound of a fire message has Alec’s hand raising out of instinct, tugging it from the air. There’s an address and a time. Alec’s eyes dart to the clock on the wall. If he walks right now, he’ll get to the address in time for whatever this is. He trusts that Magnus was on to something before he passed out. Fuck, just that tiny reminder has him swallowing around the lump in his throat. 

Alec hastily picks up the sketch and the other notes Magnus had written down before heading towards the door. He takes a moment to send off a message to Jace, letting him know what’s going on. When his parabatai’s name comes up on his screen, Alec denies it, not wanting to talk right now and turning off his phone. 

He pushes his way through the front door only to come face to face with Clary. He clears his throat, shoving his aching hand in his pocket, reveling at the renewed pain. “Now’s not a great time,” he grits out through clenched teeth. 

Clary stands there, staring up at him and the intensity of her stare has Alec fidgeting. “What’s going on?”

Alec stares over her fiery red hair at the wall in front of him. “Magnus is sick.”

Alec was expecting many things but what he wasn’t expecting was two arms wrapping around his middle, pulling him into a tight hug. He doesn’t fight it,  _ can’t _ . He takes in a shaky breath, trying to keep the tears that threaten to spill at bay. 

“Where are you going right now?”

Alec pulls back, wiping his face. “Magnus was figuring things out before he passed out,” Alec explains. “I’m following up on a fire message someone sent him.”

“You obviously need back up,” Clary says. “I’ll come with.”

“Little girl,” Alec starts to say but Clary stops him. 

“I’m coming. Or I’ll tell Magnus about your broken hand.”

Alec glares down at her, the two of them at a stand still. He weighs his options. Finally, he sighs. “Fine.”

Clary smirks as she follows him out of the loft. 

~~~

Alec stares at the grass below his feet, his mind going a million miles an hour. He’s still desperately trying to put the pieces together. 

“Are you sure you’re doing okay?” Clary asks, her voice kind. 

Alec jolts back to the present, looking down at her. “Yeah. Fine.”

“You’re not.”

“Fine,” he huffs. “I’m not. But this needs to be done. And this,” he lifts his hand which is bruised, his knuckles scabbed over, “is helping. So nothing to worry about.”

“Right,” she says. “If you ever need anything, you have people around you who’ll help.”

He gives her the smallest smile and a nod. “Thank you.”

“So,” she murmurs, looking around, “you’re sure we’re in the right place?”

“Yeah,” Alec murmurs. “This is where the fire message said. I’m not really sure who we’re meeting though.”

Just then, a dark figure walks towards them. Nerves fill Alec’s belly but he pushes them down, puts on his Head of the Institute confidence like armour, stealing himself. 

The man is wearing a light grey robe which billows around him in the wind. “ _ You are not Magnus Bane _ ,” the man speaks into Alec’s mind, his lips unmoving. 

“I come on his behalf,” Alec says, keeping his head high. As he gets closer, Alec notices little things like the blue streaks in the man’s hair which remind him so much of Magnus and the runes, a stark black under his eyes. 

“ _ There are whispers even in the Spiral Labyrinth about you, _ ” Alec hears in his head. “ _ Alexander Lightwood. The Shadowhunter bringing people together instead of segregating them _ .”

Alec swallows, his throat clicking. “I’m trying,” he murmurs, feeling his cheeks heating up. 

“ _ Doing _ ,” the Silent Brother corrects. He turns towards Clary. “ _ You look so much like your mother. _ ”

“You know my mother?” Clary asks carefully. 

“ _ Jocelyn Fairchild. You have her fiery red hair. _ ” The Silent Brother takes a moment before going on. “ _ I’ve been a friend of Magnus for many years. For his sake, I will help you. _ ”

He holds out his hand and Alec gently takes the thick book from him. “Thank you,” Alec says, his voice thick with emotions. “Whatever is happening-” Alec clears his throat, trying to get his emotions under control. “Whatever this demon has done has affected Magnus.”

For a second, Alec swears he sees the Silent Brother’s facade break, hurt crossing his face before it’s gone again. “ _ I hope you find all your answers, _ ” he says with a nod before turning back. 

“Yeah,” Alec murmurs, turning towards Clary. “Me too.”

~~~

They walk in silence all the way back to Magnus’ loft. Once inside, Alec hurries back to their bedroom, checking on Magnus. He’s still asleep, his face the perfect picture of peace. He leans down, kissing his forehead before going back to the living room. 

“Start looking through the books,” Clary says, heading to the kitchen. “I’m gonna make you something to eat. Do you like tea?”

“You don’t have to,” he tries to say but Clary just gives him a look that makes his lips snap shut. 

He rolls his eyes at her, which only makes her snort as she flits around the kitchen. Instead of worrying about whatever it is she’s doing, Alec focuses on the book in front of him. He opens it slowly, knowing how important and old this book must be, treating it with great care. 

Alec turns each page, looking at each picture, comparing it to the rough sketch Magnus drew. 

Alec’s heart threatens to hammer out of his chest as his eyes land on two eerily familiar eyes. Asmodeus. Prince of Hell. Alec’s never thought about Magnus’ father, only know that because he’s a warlock, one of his parents must have been a demon. But fuck, a Prince of Hell?

Alec’s pulled from his thoughts as Clary places a cup of tea on the table. He pulls his eyes away, shocked to find it darker outside than when he started. He rubs his face, letting out a sigh. 

“Thank you.”

Alec stands up, stretching his arms over his head, and groaning at the cracks it causes. He rotates his shoulders, getting them to untense before kneeling on the ground. He’s the perfect height to keep working on the coffee table with less of a hunch than sitting on the couch. 

For a brief moment, Alec thinks about the pillow Magnus usually conjures for him when he’s about to spend a long amount of time on his knees. His chest clenches painfully. Fuck, he needs to focus. The sooner he figures this shit out, the sooner he’ll be able to help whatever is going on with everyone. 

His hand still aches and his knees begin to grow sore but it only adds to his focus. He flips through the pages, dread filling his gut the closer he gets to the end of the book. Shit, something has to be in here. Something has to help!

A plate is placed beside him and Alec eats the food without taking his eyes away from the pages. Clary refills his tea but he can’t even get himself to say thank you because he’s found something. 

Lilith. The mother of demons. The pictures don’t match perfectly but it’s enough to have Alec sitting up, taking a look at the rest of her information. 

Alec yawns before rubbing his eyes. The stresses of the day are catching up to him and his lids grow heavier with every minute. He picks up his tea, drinking it down in a few gulps before taking his stele out of his pocket. 

“Alec,” Clary says as her hand touches his wrist. “That better be to activate your Iratze.”

“I was gonna go with stamina,” he says with a shake of his head. “I’m so close to putting this together.”

“You can barely keep your eyes open.”

He lifts his stele. “Hence the stamina rune.”

“You realize Magnus has been teaching me potions, right?”

“And?” 

She lifts her brow as he yawns again, his body feeling lax and lazy. “Go to bed, Alec. I’ll keep reading and when you get up tomorrow morning, we’ll be able to actually plan. Right now you’re dead on your feet.”

Alec’s stomach sink. “Fuck you.”

“No thanks,” she sasses back and Alec wants to strangle her. But he also wants to hug her. 

“Little girl,” he starts to say but Clary cuts him off. 

“I’m not a little girl, Alec.” Her eyes turn softer. “If you wanna take care of Magnus, you’ll have to take care of yourself first.” He bites his lip hard enough to taste blood before nodding. He activates his Iratze, groaning as his fingers mend themself. He finishes his tea, knowing it will only help to make him fall asleep faster. 

“Keep reading,” he says. “And take notes. And don’t actually do anything on your own.”

Clary mock salutes him. “Yes, sir.”

Alec rolls his eyes, flicking her hair before walking to the bedroom. His heart speeds up as he walks over to the bed, looking down at Magnus’ sleeping form. Emotions threaten to choke him but he pushes them down. 

Alec slowly undresses, the potion Clary gave him making him sleepier and sleepier. But he’s still awake enough to do what he needs to do before bed. As gently as possible, he takes each of Magnus’ rings off. Then he pulls his necklaces off and puts them away. Next, he takes Magnus’ clothes off, knowing how uncomfortable it is to sleep in jeans and a dress shirt. Alec gets ready to get into bed next to Magnus when he changes his mind, going to the bathroom and getting one of those makeup wipes Magnus uses. He slowly runs it over Magnus’ face, being extra careful around his eyes. 

Emotions threaten to choke Alec as he works. The love he has for Magnus is all-consuming, making his gut twist painfully, watching as he sleeps on. What will Alec do if he can’t figure out how to fix this? What happens if the dominants get sicker? In this moment, staring down at Magnus’ face, Alec knows he will do  _ anything _ in his power to figure out what’s going on and stop it. 

He shakes his head, swallowing against the lump in his throat. He tosses the wipe away before crawling into bed beside Magnus. His arm goes around Magnus’ middle and his head leans against his shoulder. He can almost pretend this is like any other night, like he’s just going to sleep next to his boyfriend. He leans up, kissing Magnus’s cheek before closing his eyes and letting sleep take him, hoping tomorrow he’ll find some hope to cling to. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this ones late y'all. I totally forgot what day it was yesterday. *face palm*

After showering and dressing, Alec walks out to the living room to find Clary asleep on the couch. Her hair is a mess and her make up is smeared. Alec must be getting soft now that he’s got a steady dom and son because damn it, she looks cute. 

He kneels by the coffee table, pulling all of Clary’s notes towards him. He spreads them out, taking his time to read through everything Clary highlighted as important. His heart begins to speed up when he realizes he was right. This is the demon Magnus sketched. They’ve  _ finally _ got a lead. 

“Lilith,” he whispers out loud to himself, his body going cold. Fuck. She’s not only a Greater Demon but the mother of all demons. Great. 

His finger follows the words as he reads. ‘Lilith was married to Adam, the first Dom. Adam molded Lilith until she was the perfect sub before leaving her for Eve.’ Alec takes a deep breath. Not only a Greater Demon but a vengeful one. No wonder whatever is going on is targeting Doms. 

He skims through the rest until he finds a note from Clary, circled and underlined. ‘Brain control and possession’. Alec’s stomach sinks. Magnus’ note had scribbles about the Institute. Could it be that someone in the Institute is compromised? Someone’s being controlled by Lilith. He runs his fingers through his hair, tugging on it lightly. 

Alec glances up, wondering if Clary would notice if he punched the wall again but before he can move to do so, Clary is opening her eyes. She stares at him for a moment before blinking her eyes a few times. She lets out a jaw cracking yawn as she sits up. 

“Have you caught up on the notes?”

Alec nods. “Yeah.” He frowns. “So we have someone working with Lilith in the Institute?”

Clary shrugs. “I think if there is, they’re not of their own mind. Lilith apparently has the ability to force loyalty in people against their will. She can also put one of her own home-cooked demons in someone and use them as a puppet.” She shudders and Alec barely resists doing the same. 

“How are we supposed to know?”

One of Clary’s fingers taps another page where there’s another circled note. He reads it, a tiny flicker of hope filling his chest. “Electrum,” he whispers. “Izzy’s whip is made of electrum wire.”

He looks up, finding Clary nodding. “So we have everyone touch it. If they react, they’re Lilith’s puppet.”

Alec rubs his eyes, wondering how the fuck he’s suppose to deal with all this while Magnus is here being sick. Can he do this?

“Alec,” Clary says gently. “If you need anything, you know you can ask me, right? I know I’m not Magnus but if you need to take the edge off, I could help.”

Alec shakes his head, looking down at the ground. “No. I’m okay.” Then he forces himself to say, “thank you, though.” 

“Of course.” Then she stands up, stretching her arms over her head. “Alright. I think you should head to the Institute and start having people touch Izzy’s whip.” Before he can protest, Clary is raising her hand. “I plan on staying here. I’ll keep an eye on Magnus and keep researching. Even once we take care of Lilith’s puppet, we need a way to take care of her. And of course, we need to figure out how to save everyone’s doms.”

Alec stands up, walking towards the door and pulling his jacket on. “Thank you, Clary.”

She stares at him a moment before putting her hand out. “Give me your stele.” He slowly hands it over, his brow raised. She twirls it in her hand before drawing a rune in the air, pushing her hand forward, shoving the rune against the loft wall. Suddenly, a portal opens. She smirks up at him, handing the stele back. “There you go. No need to walk through New York now.”

“Jesus,” he whispers. 

“Nope,” Clary says, walking towards the kitchen. “Just Clary!”

Alec shakes his head before walking through, finding himself outside the Institute. Huh, maybe Clary’s not the little girl afterall. 

~~~

Alec walks through the Institute halls, his body a tense coil of nerves. He’s  _ almost _ rethinking Clary’s offer to help take the edge off when he finds Underhill. 

“Sir,” Underhill greets from his seat in front of the monitor. 

“How’s everything?”

“The Institute is fine and missions have been completed as necessary without anything unusual happening.” Then he lowers his voice. “Lydia and Izzy are okay. They’re-” he clears his throat. “They’re weaker than when they woke up. Any sort of activity puts them out of commission. And they keep complaining about their Dominant marks itching and hurting.”

Alec nods, letting out a sigh. His hands find their way behind his back, his fingers pinching the meat between his thumb and forefinger. “And the others?”

“Raj is awake and experiencing the same. Simon woke not long ago. He’s doing alright and I’ve made sure he has enough blood. Scott-” Underhill’s voice breaks as he looks away. Alec reaches forward, gripping his shoulder. “Scott’s still asleep.”

“He’ll wake up. He’s getting his 24 hour nap first.”

Underhill nods. “Right,” he says, clearing his throat. 

“Magnus is sick, too,” he confesses softly. “He passed out last night.”

“Jace told me. He was pissed you turned your phone off last night.” 

Alec rolls his eyes. “I’m sure he’s too busy having his nose against the glass now that Simon’s awake.”

Underhill finally smiles. It’s a tiny thing but it’s there. “You’re not wrong.”

Alec takes his hand back, standing straight. His eyes scan the surroundings, making sure others aren’t around to overhear. “I have a lead.”

Underhill stands up. “What do you need from me?”

“Lockdown. No one leaves until they’ve passed the test I have planned.”

“Shouldn’t you test me first?” Underhill asks, raising his brow.

“Follow me.”

~~~

Standing in front of Izzy, a wall of glass between them is like a punch in Alec’s gut. What he wouldn’t give to be able to reach over and pull her into his arms, to feel that she’s okay. But he can’t. Not yet. 

“I need your whip,” he says under his breath. 

She nods her head. Her hair is limp and greasy, tied back in a sloppy ponytail. Her eyes are sunken with dark circles under them. Her hands shake as she takes her beloved whip off and slides it to him through the little window. 

“Take good care of her,” she says before going back to lay down beside Lydia. 

Alec turns, holding it for Underhill to touch. He does and nothing happens. “You’re clear,” he says. 

Underhill shrugs. “I’ll start the lockdown,” he says, turning to leave. 

Alec steps over to where Jace and Raphael are sat in front of the glass wall, talking to Simon on the other side. He hates to interrupt, knowing how much it hurt to step away from Magnus’ side. Thankfully, it’s taken out of his hands. Jace notices him walking over and stands up, pulling Alec into his arms. His palm lands on the back of Alec’s neck, just holding him in a way that soothes some of his frayed nerves. 

“You doing okay, buddy?” Jace asks. 

“Yeah. I’m okay. You guys okay?”

Jace nods as he pulls back. Alec turns towards the glass, raising his hand. “Hey, Simon.”

“Do you need to steal away Jace for a little bit?” Simon asks. 

“I do actually. Would that be alright?”

Simon nods. Jace leans down, kissing Raphael’s forehead. “That’ll give someone some time with his Daddy anyway,” he says with a smirk. Raphael flips him off and Simon laughs. He looks good and Alec’s not sure if it’s because he’s a vampire or because things haven’t progressed to the same point that Lydia and Izzy are at. Either way, he knows he needs to hurry up. 

Alec holds out the whip, running it over Jace’s forearm who just raises his brow in question. Then he turns towards Raphael, holding the whip out. “Touch this, please.” Raphael reaches out slowly, gripping the whip. Nothing happens. Alec nods. “Thank you.”

Then he turns and walks away. “What’s the whip about?”

Alec slows his pace. “It’s a test. Magnus did the spell last night and was able to figure out which demon is responsible for all this.” He pauses before adding. “Lilith. She’s a Greater Demon. And she has a puppet here, doing her dirty work.”

“The whip will hurt them?” Alec nods. “Alright,” Jace says, clapping his hands together. He takes out his stele, activating his stamina rune. “Let’s get to work.”

~~~

Alec stands in the command room as Underhill and Jace usher people through the line towards him. Each person he smiles at before having them touch the whip. And so far, everyone has passed before going to their room. Towards the middle of the line, he finds a familiar blonde head. 

“Alec,” Sebastian greets as he steps up to the front of the line, giving Alec a friendly nod. “What’s all this about?”

Alec stands up straighter as Underhill and Jace both watch on. “Just a test. Nothing major.”

Sebastian gives him an easy smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. He reaches out his hand for the whip. Alec pauses only a moment before dropping it into Sebastion’s hand. The reaction is immediate. The whip, which seems to have grown a mind of its own, wraps itself around Sebastian’s wrist and he lets out a hiss of pain as his skin begins to smoke and burn. 

“Fuck,” he cries out, shaking his wrist until finally, the whip flies off. Sebastian falls to his knees, his eyes clenched shut as he holds his wrist against his body. 

Jace and Underhill are quick to empty the room, leaving Alec and Sebastian alone. Alec pulls out his blade, waiting for Sebastian to react. 

He’s not expecting Sebastian to finally raise his head, his eyes bloodshot with tears. He frantically looks around, confusion and fear plain on his face. Finally, he looks up at Alec and he swears it’s like looking at a completely different person. 

“Where am I?” he asks, his voice broken. 

“The New York Institute,” Alec answers slowly. 

Sebastian’s chin quivers as he looks around. “And-” he tries, having to clear his throat. “What’s the date?” Alec tells him only to have Sebastian let out a broken sob. “The last thing I remember was six months ago.” He shakes his head. “I don’t remember anything after that.”

Alec’s hopes of finding Lilith with Sebastian’s help shatter. He was literally a puppet for her to use without his permission. “For now,” Alec finally says, helping Sebastian onto his feet. “We’re going to have to lock you in your room. Once Magnus, the High Warlock, is able to come here, we’ll have him check you over. We’ll make sure she doesn’t have anymore holds on you.”

Sebastian nods. He pauses, making Alec stop and turn back towards him. Alec raises his brow. “Thank you,” Sebastian breathes. “Thank you for saving me.”

Alec nods, clasping a hand on Sebastian’s shoulder. Now, if only he could save everyone else as easily. 


	10. Chapter 10

Magnus blinks slowly. He feels like he’s just slept for a decade and yet he’s on the verge of turning over and falling asleep once more. The blankets around him are so warm, lethargicness thrumming through his heavy body. He raises one of his hands to rub at his eyes, noticing his rings are missing. After rubbing his eyes, Magnus sees no makeup residue. Someone’s been taking care of him while he was sleeping, making sure he was clean and comfortable. Magnus’ heart clenches in a weird mixture of love and annoyance. He’s a dom, he’s the one who’s supposed to be taking care of his family. 

His domination scratches at the back of his mind, demanding control. Except, his body rebels, leaving him torn between exhaustion and need. Fuck. He feels like he’s being pulled two different ways, splitting him right down the center, being pulled apart at the very seams of his being. 

Magnus’ eyes flick over to his window. It’s dark outside but he knows he’s been asleep for a long time. It seems his 24 hour nap is finally up. He tries to stretch, letting out a pained groan as all of his muscles protest. 

Magnus tries to turn over but a warm body stops him. He turns his head, finding a head of blue curls next to him. For the first time since waking up, Magnus smiles. His hand comes up, running through Max’s hair. Max’s eyes snap open and they blink at him a few times before Max is moving, leaping onto Magnus’ chest. Magnus wraps his arms around his son, holding him tight. 

“Hey,” he whispers, surprising by how hoarse his voice is. “It’s okay.”

“Daddy and I were so worried about you,” Max says, his voice breaking. 

“I’m here now. Everything’s gonna be okay.”

“You’re sick. Just like Aunt Izzy and Uncle Simon.” Max pulls back, looking down at Magnus with watery eyes. “I’ll keep practicing my magic,” he says, his hands fisting the front of Magnus’ shirt. “I’ll practice until I can heal you. I’ll work harder on my potions. I’ll make sure you’re okay, Papa.”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Magnus murmurs, shaking his head. His body is so fucking tired and his eye lids already threaten to droop but he wills as much strength as he can muster. His hands cup Max’s blue cheeks gently. “You listen to me, Blueberry,” he says, his voice stern and unwavering. “This is not your job to cure.”

“But, Papa.”

“No buts. Who’s the dom of this family?”

Max looks away for a moment, his chin quivering. “You are,” he finally answers.

“That’s right, sweetheart. So you let go of all these worried. This isn’t your burden to carry.”

Magnus wipes under Max’s eyes as Max nods. “I’ll try, Papa.”

“That’s my good boy. Now help your Papa out of bed. I wanna go find your Daddy.”

“Oh,” Max says, getting out of bed and helping Magnus up. “Dad’s at the Institute. Clay’s here watching me.”

“What’s he doing there?”

Max shrugs which is extremely helpful. “He wouldn’t tell me. I think Auntie Biscuit knows.”

Magnus shrugs into one of Alec’s plain black tshirts and a pair of plain jeans. He goes through Alec’s closet until he finds a zip up sweater which is a size too big for him but extremely comfortable. He runs his fingers through his hair, letting his sweep over his forehead instead of his usual updo. It’ll have to do, he thinks with a sigh. 

He takes Max’s hand, letting him lead him towards the living room. He finds Clary sitting on the couch, her back hunched as she reads through a thick ancient looking book. His heart picks up speed because only Jem could have given her those books. 

“Biscuit,” he greets, smiling softly as she startles. Her eyes widen before she’s pushing herself up, running into Magnus’ arms. 

“I’m so glad you’re awake,” she whispers, squeezing him tight enough to steal his breath. 

“Can’t breath,” he grunts out, smiling when Clary lets go with a worried look. “I’m fine. Just disappointed my boyfriend isn’t here to kiss me awake like the sleeping beauty I so clearly am.”

Max groans and Clary rolls her eyes. He’ll take that as a success, breaking the tension of the room. 

“So where is Alexander?”

“At the Institute. We found a lead that Alec is chasing,” Clary says, her eyes darting to Max who’s still clinging to Magnus, his arms wrapped around Magnus’ middle. 

“Anything I can help with?”

Clary nods slowly. “Actually there is. But it means you’ll have to go there,” she says, obviously taking note of Max. 

Magnus sighs before kneeling. “Darling? Are you going to be okay if I go help Daddy?”

Max bites his bottom lip, looking uneasy. He looks down at the ground, his shoulders slumping. Magnus’ stomach sinks, seeing his precious little sub looking so distraught and upset. He tilts Max’s chin up. “I’ll make a deal with you,” he says, watching as the light comes back to Max’s eyes. “I’m gonna go to the Institute. While I’m gone, Aunt Clary is going to make sure you do all your chores. When I get back, she’ll tell me how you did and then you’ll get a reward. Whatever dessert you want.”

Max nods his head. “Okay. I’ll be good.”

“I know you will be. I’m always so proud of you, sweetheart,” Magnus says, pulling Max into a tight hug before turning to Clary. 

“There’s a list of chores on the fridge. As Max works, make sure to shower him in praise.”

Clary nods. “Understood. I’ll take good care of him.”

“I know you will. I love you,” he murmurs into Max’s hair before kissing him.

“Love you too, Papa.”

Magnus takes in a deep breath before opening himself a portal, stepping through and finding himself at the front doors of the New York Institute. He sags forward against the door as the portal closes behind him. He pushes his shoulders back, readying himself for what he’ll find once he pushes through the front doors. 

Magnus runs his fingers through his flat hair, wondering if maybe he should have tried harder on his appearance. Thankfully, he’s pulled from his inner musing by someone walking up behind him. 

“Magnus,” he hears, the voice sounding relieved. Magnus turns, smiling at Underhill. “Alec’s going to be so relieved that you’re here and that you’re awake.”

“I’ll be relieved to see him as well.”

Underhill opens the door, walking with Magnus through the Institute. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I’ve waken from a bad dream. Only to realize I didn’t actually get any sleep.” Magnus sighs. “I’m exhausted.” Then he gives Underhill a small smile. “But I’m alright. We’ll get through this.”

Underhill watches him for a moment and Magnus realizes how fucking perceptive the Shadowhunter is. It makes him wanna squirm which is so  _ unlike _ Magnus, making him feel off center even more than he already is. Finally, Underhill nods. “I’m hoping you’ll be able to help us get to the bottom of things.”

“Anything to help,” he says right away. 

“Sebastian was the puppet. After Izzy’s whip wrapped around his wrist, the demonic possession left. But Sebastian doesn’t remember anything from when he was under control.” Underhill waits, making sure Magnus is following so far, which of course he is. “I’ve read your file. I know you’re capable of memory magic.”

“That’s true,” Magnus says slowly. 

“Sebastian is willing to allow you to root around in his head. There’s a chance you’ll be able to find how they poisoned the dominants and maybe find an antidote or even where Lilith is.”

Magnus nods. “Very well. Show me to Sebastian.”

Underhill stops him with a gentle hand on his forearm. Magnus looks at him with a raised brow. “Forgive me if I’m overstepping,” he says gently. “But maybe you should see Alec first? He’s been really-” he pauses, looking for the right word. Magnus swallows around the lump in his throat. “Worried, while you were sleeping.”

Magnus squeezes Underhill’s wrist gently. “Thank you for letting me know.” Then he adds, “and thank you for being there for Alexander.”

“Of course. He’s done the same for me while Scott was sleeping. Us subs gotta stick together.”

Magnus nods before walking deeper into the Institute, navigating towards Alec’s office. He knows Alec will be working himself to the bone, trying to keep his mind busy during this stressful time. Magnus makes a note to himself to pamper his sub tonight. Just then, a jaw cracking yawn leaves him. 

“Alexander?” Magnus says gently as he taps on the half open door. 

Alec’s head snaps up from where it’d been hunched over his desk. His eyes widen for a moment before his shoulders relax and a relieved sigh leaves his throat. He covers his face with his palms, trying to get his emotions under control. 

Magnus quickly crosses the room, pushing Alec’s chair back and taking Alec’s face between his palms. Alec’s hazel eyes are watery, his cheeks turning rosy. Alec stands up, pulling Magnus into his arms. They stand like that, silently holding each other, barely swaying back and forth. Something inside Magnus’ chest clicks into place. He’s okay. Alec’s okay. Max is okay. Everything else will fall into place. Even if he has to  _ will _ it into being okay. 

Alec pulls back, kissing over Magnus’ face. A kiss to each of his cheeks, to his forehead, to the tip of his nose, to his chin. Alec makes him feel so loved, so cherished and his heart clenches. “I love you so much,” Alec whispers while their foreheads rest against each other. 

“I love you too. I’m sorry I worried you.”

Alec shakes his head. “I’m just glad you’re awake. Those were the scariest 24 hours of my life.”

“I can’t even imagine,” Magnus whispers. Then he kisses Alec’s lips, ever so gently, a barely there press. “I have plans to make it up to you tonight.”

Alec smiles as he runs his nose over Magnus’. “I like the sound of that. As long as you’re up for it. I know you must be tired.”

“It’s okay. Let me worry about that,” he says, mirroring the same words he’d told Max. 

Alec kisses his cheek again, giving him a small nod. “It’s so strange seeing you like this,” Alec murmurs. “I mean, this is how you look when it’s just you and me before bed or in the morning but I’ve never seen you outside our bedroom without makeup.”

Magnus opens his mouth to respond when there’s a knock on the door. They pull away from each other and Magnus instantly misses Alec’s presence against him, misses his warmth and safety. 

“Is this a bad time?” a striking blonde man asks, looking sheepish. Underhill, who’s escorted the man here, nods to Alec before walking away. 

“Not at all,” Alec says, gesturing towards the chair across from his desk. “Have a seat, Sebastian.” Sebastian sits down, looking up at Alec. “This is Magnus. The High Warlock of Brooklyn. Are you still okay with what Underhill and I discussed with you?”

“I am,” Sebastian says. Then he looks up at Magnus. “You have full permission to find whatever you need to help the Dominants or to find Lilith.”

“Alright, darling,” Magnus says, walking around to the back of Sebastian’s chair. “Try to clear your mind as best as you can. You’ll feel a bit of an intrusion. Try not to fight it.”

Sebastian nods his head. He rolls his shoulders before relaxing. Magnus snaps his fingers, his fingertips shining with his blue magic. With a flick of his wrist, he pulls Alec’s small garbage can to his feet before pressing his fingers to Sebastian’s temples. Closing his eyes, Magnus lets his magic get to work. 


	11. Chapter 11

Alec stands near as the room goes completely silent. His lips barely tick up in a smile as he watches Magnus work. He loves seeing Magnus use his magic. He just wishes it was for a less serious reason. 

Magnus closes his eyes, his face scrunching up in concentration and Alec is hit with an overwhelming wave of affection. Magnus is so fucking beautiful. Dressed in Alec’s shirt and hoodie, Magnus is breathtaking, just as beautiful as if he’d dressed up in a suit. A tiny part of his brain is jealous that other people are seeing Magnus like this instead of it being reserved only for Alec’s eyes but he pushes that down. 

Magnus’ left hand stays on Sebastian’s temple but his right reaches out towards Alec. Alec is moving without conscious thought, taking Magnus’ hand in his own, lending him as much strength as he needs. 

Alec closes his eyes when he feels Magnus taking his strength. He revels in the feeling of being useful, loving the way Magnus can lean on him. He lets out a breath, feeling his submission thrumming through him as he gives up control, allowing Magnus complete access to him. It feels like it’s been so long since he’s experienced subspace instead of only being a few days. He’s been tense and ornery and on edge without Magnus, but right now, everything feels like it’s slotting into place. Even if it is only for a moment, Alec will take what he can get. 

Alec opens his eyes to stare at Magnus’ face, watching as it slowly grows more and more pale. His stomach sinks with worry. Sweat begins to bead on Magnus’ forehead and his upper lip, making him look sick in a way that Alec’s never seen before. He’s about to say something, to suggest they try again later but just then, Sebastian lets out a gasp as Magnus’ hand pulls away. 

Alec’s there to catch Magnus as he sways back. Before he can do anything more, Magnus is falling to his knees, burying his face in the trash can he’d grabbed earlier, hurling with obscene noises. Alec rubs his back, trying to soothe him as much as he can. 

When Magnus is done, he looks up and Alec’s stomach somehow sinks even further. Magnus’ nose is bleeding and his face looks somehow even paler. His hands shake as they wave Alec’s worry away. 

“Magnus,” Alec says under his breath. 

“I’m fine, darling,” Magnus says, still breathing heavily like he’d just run a mile. 

Sebastian rubs his face with his hands, looking exhausted. “Did you find anything?”

Magnus nods. Alec gets on his knees beside him and Magnus leans against his chest. “It was the grilled cheese,” he says. “Poison that’s targeting dominants. You all ate them and then passed it onto us.”

“Oh god,” Alec murmurs in horror. He did this. He gave this awful thing to Magnus. This is all his fault. 

Magnus’ hand touches his cheek. “Stop that,” he says with as much force as he can muster. “This is not your fault, Alexander.”

“Agree to disagree,” he murmurs. 

Magnus sighs. “If I had more energy I’d pull you over my lap until you agreed.”

Alec tries to hide his disappointment. He hates being punished but right now, he could use the distraction, use the pain. 

“Did you locate Lilith?”

Magnus shakes his head. “She’s hidden herself even from her puppet. It must have been a safe guard just in case of a situation just like this.” Magnus looks miserable as he wipes across his mouth. “Though I did get a vague area. It could be a lair.”

Alec swallows. “And an antidote?”

“I’m sorry,” Magnus whispers. “But no.”

~~~

After everything they’ve learned, Alec was happy to announce the quarantine was coming to an end. Lydia and Izzy could go back to their rooms, Raj could go back to his, Scott could go back to his apartment, and Simon could go back to the Dumort. As long as they didn’t pass anymore bodily fluids to anyone else, the contamination should stop here. 

Alec tries not to beat himself up, but he’s failing. Guilt weighs on his shoulders, making them slump forward. He wishes he had something to take some of his frustrations out on. His body is so tense, aching for some form of submission, for some form of  _ pain _ to help him not think. Fuck, he hates this. He feels like he’s got bugs crawling under his skin in the worst way and it’s only a matter of time before he snaps like a rubber band that’s been pulled too tight. 

Alec wraps his hands quickly before stepping up to the punching bag. Letting out a deep breath, he begins getting into a groove, hitting the bag with both hands, back and forth. He hits the bag until he’s out of breath, until his hands begin to grow sore, until sweat begins dripping from his brow. 

Someone clears their throat behind him and Alec hits the bag one last time before turning around. Jace is leaning against one of the beams in the training room. He’s in his sweats, smirking at Alec. 

“It seems we’ve got the same idea tonight.”

“To work ourselves into not thinking?”

Jace nods. “Exactly.”

Alec lets out a sigh as he stretches his shoulders, getting them to untighten a bit. “You wanna spar?”

Jace straightens, tossing his hoodie on the floor before walking over to the weapons area. He picks up two hand axes. Alec looks at his options before picking up two swords. They usually spare with the mock weapons but they’re too keyed up for that today, needing to feel real weapons in their palms. 

Alec tosses the one in his right hand around, letting the hilt spin around in his grip before grabbing it again, testing the weight. This will do. 

They step up to the middle of the room, getting on their toes. Alec’s heart begins to pick up slightly with anticipation. He waits, knowing Jace will make the first move. The axe in Jace’s right hand swings around and Alec blocks it with his left hand, the clash sounding through the otherwise quiet room. Jace lets out a grunt as he swings with his left, blocking the blow Alec was trying to deal. 

Alec brings one of his swords down from over his head, forcing Jace to use both of his axes to block it. Not wanting to be pinned in this position, Jace quickly shoves back, forcing Alec to take a step back. They’re both panting, both sweating as they circle each other, regrouping. 

“I know you’re hurting,” Jace says as they stare at one another, waiting for an opening. 

Alec raises his brow, gesturing towards his torso. “You didn’t even touch me.”

“Not that,” Jace says with a roll of his eyes. “I know you’re not getting what you need and trying to hide it.”

Alec lets out a scoff, trying to brush his parabatai off. “Like you’re any better?” Alec says before skipping forward, lifting off his toes and leaping up into the air. He brings his sword down hard. Jace dodges out of the way with a grunt. When Alec turns around, Jace is smiling at him, twirling both of his axes around in front of him with ease. 

“So what did Magnus learn from Sebastian. I know there’s more than just the grilled cheese,” Jace says, his posture completely at ease. 

“Lilith might have a lair.” Then Alec adds, “what’s going on with your dominant mark.” He’s been able to feel how it’s acting up through their parabatai bond, like an insect buzzing close to his ear. Last night Alec had got the vaguest impression of a nightmare and he knows it wasn’t his he was sensing. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Jace says, taking a step forward. “Just try worrying about how I’m about to kick your ass.”

Jace comes forward and Alec swings his right blade at him which Jace easily deflects. He uses the same blade to swipe across Jace’s body as he swings it back, crowding Jace and forcing him to step back. His left attack is easily blocked but he continues to force Jace backwards. The sound of their breathing is only interrupted by the harsh clash of their weapons. 

A fire burns in Alec’s veins as they spar, excitement over getting the upper hand flooding through him. The endorphine rush feels so fucking good. The next time Alec takes a swing from over his head, Jace blocks it with both of his axes over his head. It leaves him wide open. Alec steps forward, tapping his other sword against Jace’s side. Jace grunts, forcing both of his axes into the air which Alec easily defends, swiping their weapons down towards the ground. At this point, they’re almost nose to nose, at a standstill. 

They both smirk at each other before Alec asks, “you wanna go hand to hand?”

“Oh,” Jace says cockily. “I thought you’d never ask.”

They toss their weapons onto the floor before facing off. Jace moves first again. He shoves himself forward and onto the ground between Alec’s spread legs, forcing Alec onto the ground on his back. Alec lets out a groan at the impact, his breath leaving him in one hard gush. 

Jace gets a grip on his ankle, twisting it and Alec lets out a noise of pain. God, this is just what he needed. He twists, using his feet to flick Jace off of him before scrambling to grab his wrist. He jerks it, reveling in the crack he forces from it. But Jace doesn’t stay still, he leans up right into Alec’s face. 

“You and I both know why we’re here, Alec.”

“Why’s that?”

Jace smirks. “We’re waiting for everyone to leave so we can go check out this lair.”

Alec’s caught off guard by the statement and it gives Jace the opportunity to grab him by the back of his neck and tug him over Jace’s shoulder and off of him. He lands on his back and before he can prepare himself for the next attack, Jace is there, grabbing his arm, kneeling over his body. The pain hits him instantly, flaring through his shoulder. 

“You and I both know we can do this. We’ll just go and check it out. See if Lilith left anything there that we can track.”

Jace switches positions, wrapping his legs around Alec’s chest and neck. Alec groans as he strains to break the hold. “Neither of our doms explicitly said we couldn’t go investigate,” Jace adds just as Alec breaks the hold. But Jace’s legs are back around his throat as he lifts up onto his knees. 

“You think you’re so fucking smart,” Alec grits out through clenched teeth. “Looking for every loophole. But we both know Simon would have your ass if he found out.”

To Alec’s surprise, Jace fucking  _ laughs _ . Then he twists his legs around, using his shin to slam Alec’s face against the floor. He can feel his cheek sting, the warmth of blood blossoming across his skin. He lives for this. Loves it. 

“I think we should worry a little less about  _ my dom _ and a little more about Lilith. Besides, Magnus won’t be any more thrilled than Simon.”

“We’d both be punished,” Alec agrees breathlessly. At this point, Jace is practically sitting on his back, his arm twisted awkwardly to the side. Jace’s cuffs dig into Alec’s skin where he holds his wrist. As much as he’d love to sit here and allow Jace to beat on him, Alec knows he needs to stop. He taps out against the floor. 

Jace slowly lets go of his arm, setting it against the floor before sitting back. Alec looks up, his face still planted against the floor, his cheek bleeding against the cement. His body feels sated in a way it hasn’t since the last time he and Magnus scened. 

“Thank you,” he gets out before sitting up and stretching. 

Jace nods his head, his hand coming up to scratch at his dominant mark behind his ear. There’s an understanding between them and Alec relaxes, knowing his parabatai has his back. “No problem, man. That’s what I’m here for.” 

“Are you sure your mark is okay?”

Jace rolls his eyes, tucking his hair behind his ear. “It’s fine. I’m sure it’s nothing.”

“Right,” Alec says with a sigh, knowing Jace is hiding what’s really going on. Alec’s not stupid; he’s noticed the dark circles under Jace’s eyes, the way Alec sometimes wakes up, feeling like he’d just had a nightmare that he can’t remember. Something’s going on with his dominant mark regardless of him being a switch and the only way to stop it is to find Lilith. Jace looks through the doorway, noticing how most people have gone to bed or left for patrol. Alec turns back to Jace. “Were you serious?”

“As a heart attack.”

“We’re Lightwoods,” Alec says with a tiny smile. 

“We break noses and accept the consequences,” Jace says back. 

Alec nods, gripping Jace’s outstretched hand. “Then let’s go.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have an extra chapter this week :D

The air around them is chilled, their breath puffing out with little clouds. Alec and Jace stand side by side on the sidewalk, staring up at a beautiful church. It’s in the middle of nowhere, not a single person around that Alec can tell. 

“You sure this is where we’re supposed to be?” Jace asks. 

Alec nods slowly. “Yeah. This was her lair at one time. Let’s go check it out. If we’re lucky we’ll find something she’s left behind that we can track.”

Jace takes out his stele. He taps it to his bottom lip before tossing it to Alec, raising the back of his shirt. “Find a spot and draw a Spiritum rune for me.”

“I’m surprised by how prepared you are,” Alec says, bringing the rune up from memory and carefully drawing it on Jace’s lower back. “You’re usually all too ready to jump in without thinking things through.”

“Yeah, well, this is serious,” Jace says under his breath. “I don’t like what’s going on. Everyone we love is sick and it’s killing me not being able to do anything.”

Alec hands the stele back, placing a hand on Jace’s shoulder. “Trust me, I get it.”

Jace takes a deep breath before looking up at the church. Alec watches as his eyes turn a light blue color, shining as he scans the church for any currents of supernatural energy. His eyes dart all around before he looks over at Alec, his eyes fading back to their normal shade. 

“There’s something in the balcony of the church,” he tells Alec. “There’s wards against portals and something else that I don’t recognize.”

“Let’s go through the back door, just to be on the safe side.”

Jace stops him with a hand on his forearm. “I think she might be here,” he says, his eyes hard, searching Alec’s. 

Alec freezes. “We have to call for backup. We can’t do this just the two of us.”

“What if we could?” Jace asks slowly before pulling something from his thigh holster. “With this,” he shows off the little box, “we should be able to trap her. See if we can get the antidote before sending her ass back to Edom.”

Alec shakes his head, staring at the box with wide eyes. “How the fuck did you get that?”

Jace shrugs, tucking it back into his holster. “I have my ways.”

“Jace.”

“Fine,” Jace says with a roll of his eyes. “Raphael gave it to me. Apparently his clan got their hands on it years ago and were keeping it a secret.”

“And he gave it to you for what? Safekeeping?”

“No, Alec. He gave it to me in case I needed it. Like right now.”

Despite himself, Alec thinks the plan will work. He’s so fucking desperate to fix what’s going on that he asks, “so how does it work?” He doesn’t wanna think about how scattered he feels right now, how on edge. He takes a deep breath and turns to Jace. 

“All I have to do is toss it as her feet and the box will expand, keeping her in place.”

Alec stares at his parabatai in silence, contemplating. Finally, he nods. Alec takes a moment to activate his runes as Jace does the same, knowing they’ll need every advantage against a Greater Demon. They creep towards the door slowly, on full alert. 

“This is a terrible idea,” Alec murmurs under his breath. 

“Yeah,” Jace agrees. “But it’s a terrible idea that’s gonna work. This one’s for our Doms.”

Then Jace pushes through the door, stepping inside. His steps are quiet and sure. Alec waits a moment before following. His bow is drawn and ready as he sneaks forward. 

They come to a door that opens up to the raised area at the front of the church. Jace stops, peaking through the opening, scanning the pews for anything. His eyes dart up towards the balcony. Not finding anything, he waves Alec forward. 

They step out onto the raised area, where the pastor would normally be, ducking between podiums and an alter. The church is eerily quiet. Jace moves through the center of the church, pews on either side of him. Alec follows slowly behind, covering Jace’s back. Which unfortunately means, his own back is left unguarded. 

“Aren’t you two cute,” a feminine voice says behind them. Alec quickly turns, his arrow pointing at the woman who is now laying across the alter. There’s a dramatic light beaming down at her, making her look like a sacrifice. Well, Alec will gladly make her so.

Jace comes to stand at Alec’s shoulder and scoffs at the woman. “Lilith, I assume?”

“The one and only,” she practically purs as she sits up, crossing her legs in front of her, letting her feet dangle off the alter. “What can I do for you?” Her eyes turn towards Alec, “here to thank me for taking care of your dom for you? Doesn’t it feel good? Being strong without them lording over you?”

“Not particularly,” Jace says back, squaring his shoulders. “And it certainly doesn’t feel good to watch our sister grow sicker and sicker.”

“Collateral damage,” Lilith says, running her fingers through her long black hair. She speaks with an ease despite being at arrow point. “I know you loved your doms. That you devoted yourselves to them,” she says, her voice coming out whisky smooth, soft as a lullaby. “They promised to protect you. But can they really keep that promise?” she asks, tilting her head to the side. “Like you,” she says, nodding towards Jace. Alec feels trapped in this sort of trance, hanging on her every word. “Did you tell your dom you’d be coming into a demon’s den tonight. Or did you lie by omission, knowing he wouldn’t allow it. Knowing he’d want you under his control, under his thumb?” Before they can answer she looks to Alec. “And you. A sweet sub like myself.”

Lilith stands up from the alter, graceful and subdued in her movements. “I had an ex who wanted the same thing. And I changed. Wanting to please him. Just like you both.” She runs her hand over the alter slowly. “But then I realized the truth. No submissive should ever kneel to a dominant.” She raises her hands, like she’s giving a benediction. “Follow me, and we’ll have dominants kneeling to us.”

Once upon a time, the idea of having a powerful dominant at his knees might have excited Alec. But now, with Magnus’ collar secure around his throat, he’s okay with who he is. He doesn’t want a dominant at his feet. He wants a hand in his hair, a comforting squeeze to the back of his neck, or a firm hand. 

“And if we don’t?” Alec asks slowly. 

Lilith face break out into a wide smile. “Well,” she whispers, “I need another puppet, don’t I?”

That’s when Jace finally snaps out of his stupor, tossing the box at her feet. The box springs open, a light blue box encasing the entire alter, trapping Lilith inside. One of her long nailed hands raises, lightly touching the box before sitting back atop the altar. 

“So this is your plan? To trap me here?”

Jace steps up to the light blue barrier. “What’s the antidote?”

“And if I tell you, you’ll let me go?”

“We’ll let you go back to Edom,” Jace says through clenched teeth. 

“Silly, silly boys,” she murmurs to herself. She flicks her wrist, orange-yellow magic coming to play at her fingertips. “If you won’t choose greatness for yourself,” she whispers, her eyes finally flicking up to them, “then I’ll just choose for you.”

Lilith shoves her hand forward and a pew flies across the room. Alec doesn’t have time to react and he lets out a low grunt at the impact. The pew hits him hard, pinning him to the floor. Alec tries to breathe but the impact was so hard it stole the breath right from his lungs. 

Alec’s eyes widen as Lilith steps out of the box with ease, crowding into Jace’s space. Orange magic forms into a wall behind him, leaving him nowhere to run. She runs a nail across Jace’s cheek before cupping his chin, pulling him forward into a kiss. Jace goes slack against her. Alec gasps, shock coloring his reaction. What the actual fuck is this demon doing?

When she releases him, Jace turns his eyes towards Alec and a chill runs down his spine. The tiniest smirk plays at Jace’s lips. 

Alec’s stomach sink as he watches Jace’s eyes glaze over, no longer control of himself. Lilith flicks her wrist and to Alec’s horror, Lilith’s nails elongate, growing sharper. She runs her claws over Jace’s chest. “I think this bleeding heart will be the perfect gift to send back to your dom, don’t you think?”

Jace stares at her for a long moment before answering, “yes.”

With Lilith focused on Jace, Alec’s able to free himself mostly from the pew. He can’t raise his bow without her noticing but at least his arms are free. He stares at his parabatai with wide eyes as she places her claws on his chest. Her face lights up, smiling wide before she slowly sinks them into Jace’s flesh. His grey shirt begins to grow red where he bleeds. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Alec’s not even sure if this will work but he focuses on their parabatai bond that tethers them together. As hard as he can, Alec shoves image after image into the bond. Images of Alec and Jace and Izzy together, images of Jace with Simon and Raphael together, images of Jace taking care of Raphael while Simon was sick. Anything to help ground Jace and snap him out of it. 

Jace’s eyes widen, the glaze slowly fading and Alec can almost sigh a breath of relief. Almost. Because just then, Lilith is shoving those long, menacing tallens even deeper. Jace lets out a scream of pain, his eyes flitting over towards Alec. Alec’s already moving, what little act of surprise he thought he’d have is now gone as Lilith turns her head to stare at him. 

It’s now or never. 

Alec stands as quickly as he can and in one smooth movement, he pulls his bow into position and letting loose an arrow. What happens next, happens so quickly it’s practically a blur before Alec’s eyes. 

“You little,” Lilith hisses as she turns fully, pulling her tallens free. She brings his hands up, making a ball of staticy orange magic, hurling it towards Alec. At the same time, his arrow flies true, flying past the magic and landing in its mark between Lilith’s eyes. 

“Alec!” Jace cries as the magic collides with Alec’s chest. He flies off of his feet, landing on his back. Searing heat flares through his chest, blinding him with pain. The last thing he sees from the floor is Lilith bursting into ash, his arrow doing its runed job and sending her back to Edom. The edges of Alec’s vision blurs as Jace kneels before him. And then, everything goes black.


	13. Chapter 13

Magnus tucks the blankets in around Max. “Tucked in like a little blue burrito.”

Max smiles up at him, his eyes blinking slowly as he already begins to fall asleep. “Good night, Papa,” he says with a wide yawn. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Max.”

“Tell Dad I love him when he gets home,” he says through another yawn, snuggling back into his bed. 

“I will,” Magnus whispers, placing a kiss to Max’s forehead.

Magnus walks out of the room, gently closing the door behind him. He stretches his arms over his head as he walks, tilting from side to side, listening as his spine cracks obscenely. Magnus yawns so wide he’s worried his jaw will crack as well. Despite taking a nap as soon as he’d gotten home from the Institute, Magnus is still tired. 

A ripple in his wards lets Magnus know someone’s here. Instead of using his magic, he actually steps over to the door to open it for his visitor. How very  _ mundane _ . 

“Raphael,” he greets with an easy smile. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

Raphael walks past him, stepping into the loft without answering. Magnus lets out a tired sigh as he follows behind the vampire. Raphael looks around before turning on the spot, facing Magnus again. 

“So Jace  _ isn’t _ here?”

Magnus raises his brow. “He is not. Is he supposed to be?”

Raphael looks away. “He hasn’t come to the hotel tonight. I thought maybe he was here with his parabatai.”

“Are you worried about this Shadowhunter, my dear boy?” 

Raphael rolls his eyes. “You know the answer to that. Teasing doesn’t become you, Magnus.”

“That’s a lie and we both know it. I’m adorable.” Magnus steps over to his little drink table. “Would you like a bloody Mary?”

Raphael shakes his head. “I’m fine. I should get back anyway. Simon was sleeping when I left and I don’t want him to wake up and worry.”

Magnus places a hand on Raphael’s shoulder, giving him a squeeze before pulling him into a hug. Raphael melts against him. “Everything will be okay. Our Shadowhunters are far too stubborn for their own good. I have every faith in them.”

Raphael snorts. “A kind way to say they’re idiots.”

They pull apart and Magnus pats Raphael’s back as they walk towards the door. Before they get there, there’s another ripple through Magnus’ wards. “Raphael,” he says, his voice coming out alarmed. 

When Raphael pulls the door open, the sight he finds makes him want to fall to his knees as all his breath leaves his lungs. Jace is barely on his feet, stumbling through the door towards them. Alec is on his shoulders in a firefighter’s hold. There’s blood  _ covering _ the front of Jace’s shirt. 

“ _ Dios _ ,” Raphael gasps out as he rushes forward to catch Jace before he can fall forward. How he made the journey here like this, Magnus isn’t sure. 

Magnus doesn’t have time to process what he’s seeing before Raphael is helping Jace put Alec down on Magnus’ couch, both of them slumping to the ground afterwards. Mangus moves on autopilot. 

“Why haven’t you drawn an iratze?” he accuses harshly as he reaches for his alarmingly depleted magic. 

“I tried!” Jace says between pants. “They’re not working.”

Alec is breathing shallowly, the front of his shirt burnt to bits and the moment the smell of burnt flesh hits Magnus’ nose, he has to swallow back bile. Fuck. This is bad. He shakes his head, trying to get himself to  _ work _ . 

Someone grips his left hand and he turns, finding Raphael staring up at him. “Use me to heal them, Magnus.” Then he softly adds, “please.”

Magnus nods. He closes his eyes, centuring himself. His right hand flicks out, his magic coming to life. He reaches towards Jace, placing his palm against his chest. The injuries were caused by a Greater Demon and that’s why their iratzes were not working. He seals the wounds before turning towards Alec. 

Taking a deep breath, Magnus begins to heal the burns on Alec’s chest. He’s taking so much essence from Raphael, his own energies fading fast. He does as best as he can before falling back, landing on his ass with a thump. His heart is racing and his breathing is labored like he’d just run a mile. He uses his robe sleeve to wipe his brow. 

“Magnus,” Raphael says, his voice tinged with worry. 

“I’m fine,” he says automatically, throwing an arm towards Raphael, smacking into the vampire. 

“You’re not. You look like hell.”

“Thank you, darling.”

When Magnus finally opens his eyes, he finds Jace wrapping his arms around Raphael’s middle, his face tucked against his throat. The color in his cheeks has returned and he looks no worse than usual. 

Magnus sits up, finding Alec the same. His cheeks are rosy once more and his breathing back to normal. Fuck, that was too close for comfort. 

“You are in so much trouble,” Raphael breathes. Jace lets out a low groan that seems to startle Alec awake. 

Alec sits straight up with a gasp, clutching his chest. Magnus is there, shushing him, telling him he’s okay and that he’s safe. Alec’s wide eyes finally land on Magnus and he slowly relax. His eyes dart through the loft until he realizes where he is. 

“Fuck,” he grits out. “Magnus.” Then he sees Jace and the rest of the tension leaves his body. 

Now that he knows they’re both safe, Magnus allows himself to  _ feel _ . He stands up, stepping away from Alec. He looks from his sub to Jace and back again. “What the  _ hell _ were you two thinking?”

Jace looks down at the ground, his cheeks turning pink. Alec subtly shakes his head before having the balls to look into Magnus’ eyes. “We were on a mission.”

“An unsanctioned mission. You went  _ rogue _ because there’s no way in hell the Clave allowed just the two of you to take on Lilith. Especially with only the information I gave you this afternoon.”

“Magnus,” Jace says boldly. “The intel was sound. We’re two of  _ the best _ Shadowhunters in New York. We didn’t go out on a whim. We were prepared and did what was needed to be done.”

Magnus gives him a glare until he finally looks back down at the floor. “I think it would be best if the two of you left. I’m sure Simon has plans for you.”

Jace opens his mouth a few times before snapping it shut. He turns wide eyes towards Alec and Alec gives him a nod. “Alright,” Jace finally says, standing up. “Thank you, Magnus.”

Magnus nods, turning his back to the Shadowhunter. Raphael pats his shoulder before they’re leaving. Magnus’ body practically shakes as he stands there, his thumb resting against his bottom lip. Anger courses through his veins as he thinks about how fucking close he was to losing everything. He was so close to losing the love of his life to something as avoidable as recklessness. He went into this relationship with wide eyes, knowing what comes along with being with a Shadowhunter. But there are rules for a reason. And if Alec thinks it’s okay to buck the system and do as he wishes without thinking about the impact it could have on their family, he is sorely mistaken. 

“Magnus,” Alec breaks the silence, his voice sounding broken and small. But it doesn’t lighten the sting, only further breaks Magnus’ heart. His eyes prickle unpleasantly, threatening to spill over. His hands shake where they’re tightened around his robe sleeves. 

Magnus shakes his head. “I can’t,” he whispers, his back still turned. The poison that still has no antidote makes him weak and tired and fucking  _ useless _ . With everything he’s done today, Magnus is barely staying upright. 

“Please, Magnus. You don’t understand.”

“You’re right,” Magnus grits out. “I  _ don’t _ understand.” He shakes his head. “I don’t understand how you thought it was okay to do this on your own. I don’t understand why you didn’t have back-up. I don’t understand how you thought it was okay  _ not to tell me _ .” He pauses before adding, “I feel like you’ve used me for information and then went behind my back.”

Magnus finally turns around. The look in Alec’s eyes screams how sorry he is, but it’s too little too late right now. His jaw clenches and his lips tighten. Magnus prepares himself for a fight. “That’s not what I did,” Alec says, his voice hardening. “I am the Head of the Institute. I’m not just anyone, Magnus. It’s my  _ duty _ to take care of my people.”

“And it’s  _ my _ job to take care of  _ you _ ,” Magnus says, cutting Alec off. 

“But who’s taking care of you, Magnus? Do you think this is easy for me? I have to watch you grow sicker and sicker and I feel so fucking helpless.” Alec grips the ends of his hair, his eyes pointed down at the floor. “I understand that I deserve punishment for this but you  _ have _ to see my side of things. I refuse to just sit back and let this happen, especially when I have the power to do something.” He finally looks up, gritting his teeth. Alec shakes his head slowly. “I’m not sorry. And if I’m honest, I would do it again.”

All of the steam that Magnus was desperately trying to hold onto leaves him in one long gush. He feels like a hollowed out deflated balloon. “I am eternally grateful that you are okay, Alexander,” he says, choosing his words carefully. “But I am not okay. I-” Magnus looks away, staring at the wall above Alec’s head. He heaves out a sigh as his body essentially gives up, weakness and weariness overcoming him, making him literally weak at the knees and ready to collapse. “I’m going to bed because I literally can’t keep my eyes open any longer. In the morning we’ll discuss this further. Until then, take the couch and think about how disappointed you’ve made me.”

Magnus’ heart breaks at the tiny noise Alec makes at the back of his throat. “Okay,” Alec whispers. “I understand.”

“I love you, Alexander,” he says turning towards the bedroom. “Good night.”

“I love you, too.”

Frustration, anger, disappointment all flow through Magnus but the only thing he can focus on is his bone crushing exhaustion. Magnus looks over his shoulder, adding, “Max says good night and he loves you.”

He literally can’t do more than make it to his bed and fall face first into his pillows, hoping with all his might the nightmares won’t be back when he closes his eyes. It only takes a few blinks before he’s dead asleep. 


	14. Chapter 14

Alec wakes up with a weight against his chest that he’s sure wasn’t there when he went to sleep. He blinks open his eyes, finding blue curly hair. He smiles as his arms come around Max, hugging him close. 

Alec tries to shift but a pained groan leaves his throat. His chest still aches from the night before. He lets out a pleased sigh as the cool touch of magic hits him, washing his pains away. Max looks up finally, checking him. 

“Better?”

Alec nods. “Thank you.”

“Papa said you were in trouble,” Max whispers, looking down at Alec with wide eyes. “What did you do?”

Alec sighs. “I went out on an unapproved mission without backup and didn’t tell Papa about it.”

“Yep,” Max says. “Big trouble.”

“I’m a Lightwood,” Alec says with a small smile. “I was taught that sometimes you have to break noses and then accept the consequences. What I did probably saved many, many lives. So I will gladly take the punishment.”

“That’s stupid,” Max tells him seriously. 

It’s the absolute no nonsense way that Max says it that has Alec’s face breaking out into a wide smile. “Yeah. You’re probably right.”

“Of course I am,” Max says. 

“Alright, alright,” Alec says, tickling his sides before sitting up and pushing Max to stand. “Be careful or you’ll get a big head.”

“It’s okay. My head will never be as big as Uncle Jace’s.”

“I’m not sure anyone’s head is as big as Uncle Jace’s,” Magnus says, stepping up behind the couch and reaching down to run his fingers through Alec’s hair. Alec pushes into the touch without even thinking. It feels so good to be here with his family, together and safe. 

Alec’s stomach uses that moment to let out a loud growl. Max looks up at Magnus. “Can I start breakfast, Papa?”

“You can. Make sure to call if you need help,” Magnus says, leaning down to kiss the top of Max’s head before Max is running to the kitchen. 

“Morning,” Alec whispers as Magnus steps around the couch. Alec opens his thighs until there’s a space for Magnus to stand in. 

“Good morning, Alexander,” Magnus says back gently. He runs his fingers through Alec’s hair again before falling to his knees. 

Alec sucks in a sharp breath. All the nasty things Lilith said play on a loop.  _ A dominant should kneel for their submissive.  _ Instead of feeling the power and the  _ liberation _ that Lilith tried to win them over with, Alec just feels a deep sense of love. Magnus runs his hands over Alec’s thighs then over his belly before wrapping them around Alec’s middle and pulling him into a hug. Alec clings back immediately, holding Magnus. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Magnus whispers, his voice barely audible. 

“I’m so sorry I worried you, Magnus. So sorry.”

“I know, darling. And I understand why you did it. I get it. If the situation was reversed I would be working day and night to figure out a way to help. I would go to the deepest level of Edom if it would save you.”

Alec’s arms tighten. “We’ll get through this. We’ll find the antidote.”

Magnus clears his throat. “Of course,” he says. “Now I think it’s time for you to go shower and get ready for the day.”

Magnus lays one more kiss onto Alec’s forehead before standing. Alec stands too, taking Magnus into a proper hug. 

“You look like you barely got any sleep,” he whispers. 

“Nightmares.”

Alec nods. It makes sense. He can feel Jace struggling with the same thing through their parabatai bond. Whatever this infection is, it’s progressing. Alec’s just not sure what else will happen, if this thing is  _ lethal _ . 

Alec can’t even think about that possibility. For all they know, this thing will work its way through their system eventually, leaving them good as new. His throat clicks as he swallows back bile. 

“I’m gonna go slower,” he says softly. 

“I really don’t wish to punish you, Alexander,” Magnus whispers, looking down at Alec’s chest. “I’m just so tired.”

“I know,” Alec whispers back. “But we both need this.”

Magnus finally looks up and smiles. “You’re right. Go on. Your punishment is waiting for you in the bathroom.”

With a final kiss and squeeze, Alec makes his way to the bathroom. He pulls his shirt over his head, staring into the mirror, checking his reflection for the burns he knew were there last night. But all he finds is healed skin, complete with his chest hair. He looks as he did before he went on the mission. Alec frowns at himself as guilt hits him all over again. It must have drained all of Magnus’ energy to heal him and Jace both. 

He shakes his head and that’s when his eyes finally land on what Magnus left him on the counter. One of their medium plugs and a leather cock ring. Alec stares at them for a long moment before he turns to the shower. Fuck, today’s gonna be a long day. 

~~~

After his shower and putting on his punishment, Alec gets dressed and makes his way to the kitchen. The food that Max made smells good and Alec’s stomach growls again. He sits at the table, biting his bottom lip against a groan that threatens to pour out as the plug inside his ass shifts, causing pleasure to thrum through his body. His cock is hard and aching where it lays against the band of his jeans, the leather cockring pulled tight, keeping the blood from escaping, keeping him hard. 

Magnus’ eyes light up ever so slightly, shining with amusement. He’s loving this and even though this is a punishment, Alec is glad it’s happening. Because for the first time since this all started, it finally feels like  _ them _ . He was right when he said they both needed this. Magnus is feeling his domination over Alec and Alec feels grounded in his submission. 

After breakfast, Magnus leads him to the living room. With a flick of his wrist, the book shelf which was previously organized by color, is now empty. Piles of books lay beside the book shelf and Alec groans. He knew he’d end up redoing it by alphabetically again. 

Magnus and Max sit together on the couch as Alec begins to put the books onto the shelf. It doesn't take long for his mind to go blissfully blank. He sinks slowly until the only thing going through his mind are the letters and the feeling of submitting, doing exactly as Magnus has asked of him. His cock stays painfully hard, a reminder of his punishment, of how he’d disappointed Magnus. 

As he’s placing a book on the top shelf, his entire body freezes as the plug in his ass begins to vibrate. His eyes slam shut and his teeth nash together. He slowly turns around, finding Magnus lounging on the couch alone, a grin spread across his lips. Alec is struck with how fucking beautiful Magnus is. Right up until the vibrations kick up a notch. 

“Fuck,” he grits out through clenched teeth. 

Magnus clicks his tongue. “Now, now, Alexander. I believe you’re supposed to be working on something.”

The bastard. The beautiful, attentive, wonderful bastard who knows exactly what Alec needs. Alec turns back around, trying so hard to work on getting the books where they need to go. The vibrations in his ass stop suddenly and Alec lets out a sigh of relief. When he looks over his shoulder again, he finds Magnus looking down at a book, his thumb and forefinger rubbing little circles. By the Angel, if his cock wasn’t already rock hard, it would be filling with blood right now. The control that Magnus holds over him not only satisfies his submissive side but it also drives him mad with lust. 

It doesn’t take too much longer before Alec is placing the last few books onto the shelf. When he stands, he stretches his arms over his head, feeling at peace once more. Even though this was technically a punishment, he feels  _ good _ . This was exactly what he needed. 

“It’s time for you to get to work, Alexander,” Magnus murmurs, stepping into Alec’s space. Alec notices that Magnus has put on a little bit of makeup today, his eyes lined thinly with eyeliner. His hair is up in its usual do. 

“I love you,” Alec blurts out without meaning to. But he means it. Means it with his entire being. “Thank you for this. Thank you for reminding me who’s in charge and who’s in control.”

“You’re very welcome,” Magnus says, his eyes fond. Then he smirks just as the plug begins to vibrate once more. “And I love you, too.” Magnus opens a portal to the Institute, that grin still on his face as Alec steps through. 

It’s hard to walk while his ass is vibrating and his cock is tucked into the waistband of his pants. But he manages. Hopefully it’s not too noticeable. As he steps into the Institute, Alec runs into his parabatai. Jace scratches at his left ear where Alec knows his dominant mark lays, his face a scowl. 

“You get punished too?” Alec asks as they step in time together. 

“Yeah,” Jace says, his eyes flicking over to Alec. “How bad did you get?”

“Could have been a lot worse,” Alec admits. “Plugged, ringed, and chores.”

“That’s nothing,” Jace whines. “I got edged within an inch of my life before getting fucking caged.”

Alec winces. “At least you’re not currently vibrating,” Alec says under his breath. 

They step up to the command center where Underhill is sitting, looking at the monitor. He turns and takes them both in before letting out a long sigh. “Great,” he says, shaking his head. “You’re both going to be insufferable today, aren’t you?” Alec crosses his arms over his chest. 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Jace grits out and Alec barely holds himself back from rolling his eyes as Jace literally proves Underhill’s point. 

“You act like I’m not a submissive,” Underhill says, raising his brow. “I know what those waddles mean.”

Finally, the plug wedged inside of him stills and Alec lets out a sigh, his body relaxing. All three men look at each other before letting out laughs, making fun of their current situations. It only takes a moment before their carefree moment is shattered. 

“How’s everyone?”

Underhill looks away for a moment, running his fingers through his hair before looking back up at Alec and Jace. “Not great. Scott is having nightmares almost every night.” Jace nods his head, admitted he’s experiencing the same. “He’s so tired and so weak. Izzy and Lydia are the same, barely staying awake longer than a few hours. Yesterday Raj started getting consistent nosebleeds. Everyone is getting worse.”

“And we’re no closer to finding a solution,” Jace says darkly. 

“We-” Alec starts but then stops looking over at Jace. Jace gives him a little nod. “Last night, we found Lilith,” Alec admits. 

“You what?”

“We found her. Sent her back to Edom,” Jace explains. 

“Barely,” Alec says under his breath. “It was a close call. But she’s gone. Before we could try to get the antidote from her.”

Underhill puts his hands over his face, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. “So we’re at another dead end.”

“We just have to keep researching,” Alec says, trying to keep everyone positive. He can’t give up. 

“Alec!” someone yells as they run up to him. “Alec! There’s something wrong!”

Alec, Jace, and Underhill all follow behind the Shadowhunter leading them to the infirmary. “What’s going on?” Alec demands. 

“It’s Raj,” she tells them. “He wouldn’t stop bleeding. It started with his nose but it got worse! Started to come out of his eyes and ears too. It was-” she looks away, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. “The Silent Brothers are in there with him right now.”

Just then, a Silent Brother steps out of the room and Alec already knows what he’s going to say before he says it. Oh god. His stomach quivers with ice, his hands beginning to shake. No. This can’t be happening. No. Because if Raj is gone that means his sister, Simon,  _ Magnus _ could be next. Fuck. 

Alec shakes his head, stepping away. He turns on his heel, running to his office and locking the door behind him. He hears his name called but that all fades away as blood rushes to his ears, pounding away at his head. There’s a ringing in his ear that won’t go away as he tugs at his hair. Oh god, oh god, oh god. This can’t be happening. Fuck. Everything feels like it’s crashing down on his shoulders. He can’t fucking breathe! 

Alec reaches into his pocket, picking up his phone. It’s ringing before he even realizes he’s called. 

“Alexander?”

“ _ Magnus, _ ” Alec voice shatters as he says his name. He falls to his knees right there in the middle of his office, his body a flayed open nerve of emotions. Tears fall down his cheeks without his permission. The only thing he can do is sob into the phone. “Red.”


	15. Chapter 15

Between one blink and another, Magnus is conjuring a portal and stepping through. He rushes to Alec’s side, falling to his knees and pulling Alec against his chest. Alec’s phone drops onto the floor with a thud as his arms come around Magnus. 

“Oh god,” Alec sobs out brokenly, his voice shaking, just like the rest of him. Magnus does what he can to hold Alec as he breaks down, sobbing against the underside of Magnus’ throat. His hands rub mindless patterns into his back. 

Once the Alec has sobbed himself through, he pulls back, staring up at Magnus with wide eyes. “Raj is--” Alec’s voice breaks. He shakes his head, clearing his throat. “Gone. He’s gone, Magnus.”

Magnus’ stomach drops, bile rising up at the back of his throat. Whatever he thought about this infection is thrown out the window. It’s no longer a wonder of  _ if _ this thing is lethal, but  _ how long _ before it becomes too much. 

Magnus grabs the back of Alec’s head, pulling his face back against his chest. He rocks back and forth, trying to soothe them both, trying to calm their racing hearts and watery eyes. 

He has no idea how long they sit there, kneeling in the middle of Alec’s office but eventually, Alec relaxes against him, only letting out occasional sniffles. “Take me home? Please?”

“Of course,” Magnus whispers before helping Alec to stand. He wiggles his legs, trying to get the blood flowing again, wincing as his muscles all scream from being overly tense and tired. He ignores it in favor of opening a portal. With his arm around Alec’s waist, he steps through. 

“Come on, sweetheart,” he murmurs, tugging Alec along. “Let me take care of you.”

“Where’s Max?” Alec asks, his voice coming out gruff and muted. 

“He’s with Clary.” Alec nods as they walk. Magnus leads him to their bathroom, shutting the door behind them. He moves Alec until he’s leaning against their vanity. Knowing he’s steady, Magnus turns to the bathtub, running hot water and letting it fill. Then he turns back to Alec, his sweet, perfect sub. Who loves Magnus more than he knows what to do with. Magnus feels unworthy of such devotion, but he won’t take it for granted. 

“Let’s get you out of these clothes,” Magnus says softly before gently tugging Alec’s shirt up and over his head. His eyes are swollen and red and it makes Magnus’ chest clench. He gets on his knees, lifting Alec’s foot and taking off his shoe and sock before doing the same to the other foot. His hands go to Alec’s belt, opening it and sliding it free. 

“Magnus,” Alec whispers but he ignores him, helping him out of his jeans and boxers. Alec’s cock bobs right in front of his face, red and irritated from being hard for the last few hours, the head almost purple. Magnus carefully wraps his hand around the cock ring at Alec’s base, popping it open and sliding it free. 

“Turn around, sweetheart.”

Alec does as he’s told, turning towards the mirror. As carefully as possible, Magnus slides the butt plug free. He places a chaste kiss to the base of Alec’s spine before standing up and tossing the plug in the sink. 

“Can I?” Alec asks, his hands shaking as they reach for Magnus’ shirt. Magnus nods, trying to give Alec a reassuring smile as Alec slowly strips him, taking as much time and being just as gentle as Magnus just was with him. 

Once they’re both naked, Magnus steps up to the tub. He turns the water off and gets in. He holds out a hand, helping Alec to climb in, guiding him to sit in front of Magnus with his back against his chest. Magnus lets out a small sigh once they’re both seated, the hot water doing wonders for his sore body. 

His hands slowly glide over Alec’s chest and stomach. Alec’s entire body is a line of tension. Magnus lays gentle kisses against the side of Alec’s throat and he revels in the fact that Alec turns his head, giving Magnus better access. His hand slides lower and he finds the reason for Alec’s tension, other than the obvious. 

“Let me take care of this. You’ll feel better.”

Alec shakes his head. “I can’t,” Alec murmurs, turning just enough to bury his face against Magnus’ throat. “It’s too much.”

“I know it probably hurts, sweetheart. I won’t draw it out. I promise.”

“Okay,” Alec whispers. 

Magnus wraps his hand around Alec’s erection, stroking it with purpose. He twists his hand at the end before sliding back down. Alec lets out a groan of pleasure, a flush beginning to run down his chest. 

“That’s it,” Magnus whispers against Alec’s neck. “Let it all out. Let it go, sweetheart.”

Alec lets out a gasp as Magnus’ hand speeds up. Alec’s thighs begin to shake as his orgasm races towards him. “Magnus,” Alec chokes out. 

“Whenever you’re ready,” Magnus says, his lips tracing random patters against any skin that he can reach. “Wanna see you come.”

It doesn’t take long before Alec is tensing, crying out, and coming. His entire body slumps against Magnus’ once he’s done, a few stray tears falling from the corners of his eyes. “You’re perfect. Absolutely perfect, Alexander. And all mine. The Angels really blessed me when they crossed our paths.”

“I love you,” Alec whispers. “I love you so much, Magnus. And I’m such an idiot.”

“No, no, no.”

“I am,” Alec says, more intense. “I should have listened to you. I should have let you whisk us away.” Alec’s voice grows desperate the longer he talks. “I should have let you talk me into that vacation. We could be somewhere far away right now. Somewhere where you’d be safe, away from all this shit going on. I should have  _ listened _ .”

Magnus takes Alec’s hips, guiding him to turn around until he’s in Magnus’ lap. “Alexander,” he whispers. “You did nothing wrong. There was no way we could have left back then. And we would have rushed back as soon as trouble arose.”

Alec shakes his head. “If I’d listened there’s a chance you wouldn’t be sick.”

“But your sister would still be sick. We can’t think about the what if’s. They’ll consume you.”

“I hate this. I feel so useless.”

“You are far from useless, sweetheart. You banished a greater demon back to Edom. We figured out how this was spreading. You’re so strong.”

“I’m not,” Alec says with a shake of his head. “I feel like I’m drowning.”

Magnus wraps his arms around Alec’s back, pulling them tight together. “Everything will be okay. We’ll figure something out.”

Alec nods his head but doesn’t say anything more. When the water begins to cool, they step out of the bath carefully, wrapping warm towels around each other. For a moment, things feel okay. Until Alec freezes, his eyes on the little garbage can they keep by the toilet. 

“How long have you been having nosebleeds?” 

Not wanting to lie, Magnus says, “they started today.” 

The strangest thing happens. Alec looks at him and it’s then that Magnus realizes he’s kept his glamour down, his cat eyes shining through. Alec’s face changes as they look into each other’s eyes. Suddenly, Alec looks determined, like he has a plan. Like seeing Magnus’ true eyes have helped him realize something. 

Alec phone pings from his discarded pocket and he picks it up, his brows wrinkling in concern. “Izzy and Lydia just had a seizure in their sleep,” he says before rubbing at his eyes. 

“Alexander,” Magnus whispers, rubbing Alec’s forearm. “I’m sorry.”

Before he can comfort Alec any more, he feels a tickling at his nose. Damn it. Be grabs some toilet paper, holding it up to his nose.

“How many nosebleeds have you had today?”

Magnus tilts his head. “Five. I’ve had five today.”

Alec’s face closes off. “Let’s get you to bed,” he finally says as Magnus yawns. He dabs at his nose, checking to make sure the bleeding has stopped before quickly wiping his makeup away the mundane way. 

Alec places a hand against Magnus’ lower back, guiding him to their bed. He kneels at Magnus’ feet, helping him into silk, comfortable boxers before pulling the sheets back for Magnus to crawl into. He’s gentle and intentave and Magnus can’t help but smile, feeling loved and cared for. 

Alec quickly puts on his own pair of boxers before sliding into bed beside Magnus, shuffling until he’s pressed against Magnus’ back. Magnus lets out a sigh before closing his eyes. 

_ Magnus kneels on the cold, hard concrete, his head bowed. His knees grow frozen and stiff, his joints aching. He dares a peak up, only to flinch back when a whip snaps the ground right in front of him. Bile rises up in his throat as he hears a feminine chuckle. He blinks away tears that threaten to fall.  _

_ “No,” he whispers under his breath. “No. You’re dead.” _

_ “Oh, Magnus,” Camille purrs as her heels click against the floor until he’s standing right in front of him. She grabs his chin, yanking his head up, forcing him to look up at her. “Don’t you remember? ‘True love cannot die’,” she says before laughing, her tone mocking.  _

_ Magnus struggles against her hold, wanting nothing more than to run and hide. He looks for his magic, frowning when he can’t find it. It’s not until Camille touches his throat that Magnus understands. She’s put the magic collar on him, a collar that locks away his magic, keeping Magnus from accessing it. Dread fill his belly as he stares up at her feral smile.  _

_ “This is going to be so much fun,” she says.  _

_ “Where’s Alec?” he asks, looking away, taking in the dank basement around him.  _

_ “Alec? The Shadowhunter? Why would he want you, Magnus? A dominant who kneels,” Camille says, laughing again. One of her nails wracks across his cheek and he feels his warm blood drip down. “True love might not die, but mortals do.” _

_ “No. You’re lying.” _

_ “I’m not. He’s dead, Magnus. You let yourself fall for a mortal. It’s unsurprising you came crawling back to me.” _

_ Magnus grits his teeth. With everything he has, he pulls his hands apart until the cold cuffs fly free. He stands up, ripping the collar from his throat. “No!” he yells before blasting magic at Camille.  _

_ The picture around him fades and shimmers and sways until it’s completely different. Now he sits in his loft, a glass in his hands. Ragnor sits opposite him. “You know,” Ragnor says, leaning forward, giving Magnus a sad smile. “Someday, you’ll find someone who will come along and tear down all those walls you’ve built around your heart. They’ll finally be worth it. And when that love comes along,” he says, his voice taking on a fierceness. “You must do everything in your power to fight for it.” _

_ Magnus tosses back the rest of his drink. “I’ve found that type of love, Ragnor. I’ve found the one I can’t live without.” _

_ Ragnor stands up, touching Magnus’ cheek. “I’m happy for you, friend.” _

_ Before Magnus can say anything more, a demon is leaping from behind his shoulder. It wraps his claws around Ragnor’s throat, slitting it wide open.  _

_ “Oh god. No! Ragnor!” _

_ Magnus’ magic flies from his fingertips, turning the demon to dust. He falls to his knees, gripping Ragnor’s hand but it’s too late, he’s already gone. Tears prickle at Magnus’ eyes. “What the fuck is going on?!” he shouts, the noise echoing through his empty loft. “Fuck!” _

_ His loft wavers, shaking and blurring. Magnus clenches his eyes shut, resting his forehead against Ragnors until the area around him stops shifting.  _

_ Magnus opens his eyes, finding himself standing out in an open field. His eyes dart to the man in front of him. His head is bloodied and bruised, his lip swollen. He’s on his knees, staring up at the man beside Magnus.  _

_ Magnus suddenly feels like a child again as his hands begins to shake. Terror overcomes him. He doesn’t have to look over to know who’s beside him, but he does so anyway.  _

_ “Magnus,” his father says, looking down at Magnus before looking back at the man on his knees. “It’s time you learned your place. Finish him, son.” _

_ “No,” Magnus whispers, panic overcoming him. “Please don’t make me do this. Please.” _

_ “You are my son, Magnus. This man disrespected us, disrespected our rules. He needs to die.” _

_ “Please,” Magnus whimpers out, his eyes filling with tears, just like the last time this happened.  _

_ “You’re too soft. Too willing to allow people to learn. Sometimes they don’t learn. Sometimes they just need to be dealt with.” Asmodeus lets his glamor fall, showing off his golden cateyes which match with Magnus’. He smiles wide before turning to the man on his knees. With a flick of his wrist, magic washes over the man and he begins to grab at his throat, unable to breath.  _

_ “See,” Asmodeus says, “that wasn’t so hard, was it?” _

_ “Father!” _

_ Asmodeus rolls his eyes, gritting his teeth. “You’re just so weak, Magnus. Maybe this will show you,” he says before letting the same magic wash over Magnus.  _

_ “No,” he cries out, touching his throat. He can’t breathe. He can’t breathe!  _

_ “Magnus,” he hears and Magnus clings to the familiar voice.  _

“Magnus!”

Magnus sits straight up, sucking in breath after breath, his lungs screaming at him. He takes huge gulps of air into his lungs. His hair is slick against his forehead, his hands shaking where they grip the sheets. He finally turns his eyes to the left, finding Alec there, a look of worry on his face. 

“I’m fine,” he says automatically as his heart slowly goes back to normal instead of hammering out of his chest. “I’m okay.”

“Like hell you are,” Alec says, bringing a tissue to Magnus’ face. When he pulls it away, Magnus sees it’s red with blood. “You were shaking and thrashing, Magnus.”

“This will pass. It’s fine.”

“Yeah?” Alec grits out. “That’s what we thought with Raj too.”

Alec gets out of bed. “I’m gonna get you some tea,” he says quickly, his voice sounding raw. “It should give you a dreamless sleep.”

Magnus nods numbly. He closes his eyes for a moment before Alec is shaking him back awake. His mind is foggy and he can’t even hold his cup to his mouth, helpless but to allow Alec to help him. 

“Just drink,” Alec whispers. “I’ll take care of the rest.”

Magnus squeezes Alec’s wrist before laying back. He swears he hears Alec on the phone, whispering something like ‘Clary, I need your help’, but Magnus can’t really tell. He closes his eyes and drifts into thankfully, dreamless blackness. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!! We're getting so close to the end! <3 I hope y'all are still enjoying :D

“Clary. I need your help.”

Alec throws open the door of Magnus’ work room once he’s off the phone, taking his time to move everything to the far walls. He digs through Magnus’ desk, finding a sleeve of chalk that’ll work perfectly for what Alec needs. 

By the time he’s cleared the floor, Clary is walking inside, ducking her head into the workroom. 

“Whoah,” she says, her eyes wide as she looks around the room. “What’s going on?”

“I need a favor,” Alec says, handing over a piece of paper and the sleeve of chalk. “I know your artsy. I need you to draw this perfectly onto the floor.”

“What’s this for?”

Alec shakes his head. “Can’t give you the details. Just. It needs to be exactly as it looks on the paper.”

Clary stares at him for a long moment and Alec holds his breath, waiting. “Alec,” she says and Alec cuts her off. 

“This is the only way, Clary.”

She nods. “Fine. But you are  _ so _ gonna owe me, Lightwood.”

Alec steps through the loft, stopping at Max’s door. He rests his forehead against the door before slowly pushing forward. Max is sleeping peacefully and Alec doesn’t wanna disturb him. He kneels next to Max’s bed, emotions choking him. He leans down, kissing his son’s forehead. Alec takes a moment to memorize Max’s face. Just in case. 

Next, he heads to the bedroom. He steps in, sitting on the side of their bed. He pulls Magnus’ hand into his lap, running his fingers over Magnus’ palm, over his fingers, over the back of his hand. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, wondering if Magnus can even hear him. “I just hope you know I love you. So fucking much, Magnus.” 

Alec brings Magnus’ hand to his lips, kissing it gently. “I did the research, Magnus. Ever since I saw those cat eyes in the demon book. I found everything the Clave had on your father. I’m not even sure this plan is gonna work but I’ve got to try. I’m willing to give him anything in order to save you.”

Alec’s throat feels like it might close up but he pushes on. “Magnus,” he whispers, his voice cracking. “I hope you’ll understand.”

Alec stands up and turns around, running his finger over Magnus’ cheek. He leans down, giving Magnus one more kiss before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. 

Alec straightens, his shoulders back. He was raised a soldier, raised to deal with his submission on his own. He puts that armor on now, packing his heart away where it can’t get hurt. He’s said his goodbyes and he’s ready to strike a deal. 

As he steps into the workroom, he finds Clary standing up, dusting off her hands. She gives him a small smile. “It’s done.”

“Thank you,” he says, trying to convey the gratitude he feels. “If anything--”

Clary covers his mouth. “Nope. Don’t talk like that. You’re not allowed to give up, asshole.”

“Okay,” he whispers. “Okay. Now get out of here and make sure no one comes in until I’m done.”

“Good luck.”

The door clicks shut and Alec shivers. This is it. He resights the words he’s memorized before using his blade to cut his skin, bleeding onto the pentagram on the floor. Within seconds, the pentagram comes to life, brightening. It flairs bright red before suddenly, between one blink and another, someone is standing in the middle of the pentagram, looking around. Alec swallows. 

The man is dressed in a sharp suit, a cane at his side. Alec is surprised to see a resemblance to Magnus straight away. The man finally turns, facing Alec. “Asmodues,” Alec greets carefully, his eyes never leaving the Greater Demon. 

“You have me at a disadvantage I’m afraid.”

“Alexander Lightwood.”

“And why am I here, Alexander Lightwood.”

Alec doesn’t stand down, doesn’t show an ounce of weakness. “It’s about Magnus.”

Asmodues freezes, his eyes widening slightly. “And what about my son?”

“He’s sick. And I need your help.”

“And why would I help? Magnus made it clear he wanted nothing to do with me.”

Alec feels equal parts frustrated and pride. Of course Magnus wouldn’t want anything to do with a Great Demon. 

“I know you can’t understand, but Magnus is everything to me. I will give you anything in exchange for your help. Lilith poisoned him and a handful of other doms and now they’re growing sick and  _ dying _ .”

Asmodeus steps closer to the edge of the circle, his face contorting in anger. “You think I don’t understand love?”

“You don’t. You  _ can’t _ . You’re a demon.”

Asmodeus shakes his head, the sides of his lips curling up. “Such frail human imagination,” he says, staring into Alec’s eyes. “Demons live, we die, we feed, we  _ lay _ . Why wouldn’t we love like you?” He turns away, looking over at Magnus’ work desk, taking in his things. “There’s nothing quite like the love a father has for his son. Not that  _ you _ would understand something like that.”

Just then, the workroom door opens and a blur of blue flies into Alec’s arms. His heart picks up speed, his hands shake as he holds Max against his chest. “Where’s Aunt Clary, Max?” he whispers. 

“I put her to sleep,” Max admits quietly. “I wanted to know what you were doing. I wanna help.” Max turns towards Asmodeus, his face breaking out into a wide smile. “You’ve got eyes just like my Papa!”

Asmodeus’ eyes bore into Max as they stare at each other and Alec feels like he might throw up or scream. He wanted to protect Max. 

“So it would seem,” Asmodeus says gently. “You and Magnus have a son.”

It’s not a question but Alec answers anyway. “Yes.”

“Then you  _ do _ understand.”

“Yes. I would do anything for him. For Magnus, too. These two,” Alec shakes his head. “They are my  _ world. _ ”

Asmodeus nods. “Then I’m ready to bargain.”

Alec takes Max to the door, pushing him outside. “Wake up Aunt Clary and go back to bed, Blueberry. I love you.” Then he closes the door, drawing a locking rune and a soundless rune on the door. 

Alec steps back up to the pentagram, his chin held high. “I have the antidote to the poison Lilith used,” Asmodeus says. He snaps his fingers, six balls of red show up on his palm. Alec watches as he blows, the balls of light flying away and Alec knows in his gut that his loved ones are going to be okay. The relief hits him so hard it almost buckles his knees. 

“Name your price,” Alec says. 

Asmodeus smiles before saying, “your mortality.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Alec**

Alec stares down at his skin, watching as his runes all begin to burn brighter and brighter until he has to close his eyes. His entire body feels like it’s literally  _ burning _ . 

Distantly, he feels himself screaming, feels himself falling to the floor and curling into himself. He thinks he hears himself begging Asmodeus to stop, but the pain doesn’t stop, only intensifies. 

**Underhill**

Andrew takes the cool washcloth into the bedroom, carefully placing it on Scott’s forehead. He gently touches Scott’s cheek, worry a never ending flood in his belly at all times since all of this started. He lets out a sigh, running his free hand through his hair. What the hell is he gonna do?

He closes his eyes for a moment, just sitting here, content to be near his dom when a bright light startles him. Andrew opens his eyes, staring as a bright red globe flies through the air and before he can even stand, it’s sinking right into Scott’s chest. 

“Scott!” he cries out, his hands pulling Scott’s shirt open, looking for a wound. Instead, Scott opens his eyes and slowly sits up. 

“Andrew?”

“Scott. What’s going on? Are you okay?”

Scott rolls up his pant leg, showing off his dominant mark on his calf which is now perfect, no longer inflamed or irritated. “Oh my god. I’m okay.”

Andrew grabbing his dom, pulling him into a tight hug. “I have no idea what just happened but I think I should check on Alec,” he says, pulling back and picking up his phone to call Alec. The call goes to voicemail.

**Izzy**

Izzy walks through the halls of the Institute, her blade in her hand lighting the way. Except, the Institute doesn’t look right. Everything is run down, in decay. Parts of the walls are literally falling apart. 

“Alec? Jace?” she calls, her voice echoing back to her unhearing. 

Izzy shudders, feeling utterly alone. Her breathing picks up as she continues to search, in hopes of finding someone, anyone. 

“Hello? Lydia?”

She finds herself outside her own room. When she steps through, she freezes. The faces of all her loved ones lining the floor, each one bloodied and bruised, their eyes unseeing. “No!” she screams. Her hands shake as she covers her mouth. “No, no, no!”

Just then, the room fills with a bright red light. It’s so bright she has to shield her eyes. After another moment it’s gone and she opens her eyes, her real eyes. 

“Izzy?” a strained voice says beside her. Izzy turns over, finding Lydia next to her, sitting up and looking around. 

Izzy’s hands find Lydia’s face, holding her still, taking her in. Her eyes are brighter, her cheeks filled with color. She looks  _ healthy _ and Izzy lets out a sigh of relief. “Oh god,” she murmurs. “Are we really okay?”

Lydia smiles. “Yeah. I think we are.”

“But how?”

Lydia shakes her head, the smile falling away lightly. “I have no idea.”

**Raphael**

Raphael stands at the end of their bed, staring down at his men as they curl in together. His finger taps his bottom lip as he watches. He should probably worry about being creepy but in all honesty he couldn’t give two shits about that. His men are  _ sick _ . He wracks his brain for anything that could help. Literally anything. 

He crosses his arms over his chest, willing it to stop aching. They’re right there, he can literally see that they’re still alive, yet he can’t stop his stomach from tying itself in knots. 

Just before he’s decided to give up and crawl into bed, two little red balls of bright light come flying through the wall, heading straight for Jace and Simon. Between one blink and another, they collide straight into their chests. 

Raphael is by their side, waiting for something to happen. They both wake up and Raphael smiles for the first time in days. 

Simon touches his chest before his eyes find Raphael’s, then Jace’s. Simon’s hand comes up to Jace’s dominant make and Jace turns his head. Raphael sucks in a breath he doesn’t need at the sight of clean, healthy skin instead of red and infected. 

“Oh my god,” he whispers. “You’re okay. You’re really okay.”

Simon pulls him onto the bed and he comes willingly, burying his face against Simon’s throat, one of his hands finding the front of Jace’s shirt. 

“How are we okay?” Jace asks softly. 

“I don’t know. And I don’t care,” Simon says. “We’re gonna be okay.”

Suddenly, Jace is hissing in pain. Raphael freezes, staring with wide eyes as Jace’s parabatai rune begins to glow bright gold. Slowly, each of his runes begins to glow, one by one, brighter and brighter. “What’s going on?”

Jace bares his teeth. “Oh god,” he grits out. “It’s like I’m being burned alive. Oh fuck!” And then he opens his mouth and screams.

**Magnus**

Magnus looks up as Alec approaches the table for breakfast. He’s dressed in a suit that fits him like a glove, looking overly dashing, especially for it being so early. “You look lovely, darling.”

Alec’s face breaks out into a wide smile, always loving Magnus’ praise. Alec holds out his hand to Magnus. “Come dance with me.”

“What?”

“You heard me,” Alec says playfully. “Come dance with me.”

“Alexander,” Magnus says gently. “Sweetheart. You can’t dance. I still have nightmares about your two left feet.”

“Oh, it wasn’t that bad,” Alec says, making a face. Then he dramatically rolls his eyes, tossing his head back. His hand wiggles and finally, Magnus takes it, standing up and following Alec to the living room. 

He uses his magic to push everything out of the way and when he looks down, his clothes are no longer his robe, but a beautiful suit to match Alec’s. His brows furrow in confusion before Alec is grabbing him and pulling him into his arms. With a snap of his fingers, music begins to slowly sound through the room. 

Magnus looks around, noticing how their living room is bathed in gorgeous gold light. Everything looks fuzzy around the edges and that’s when Magnus realizes this is a dream. He smiles against Alec’s shoulder, enjoying his closeness. 

Alec twirls Magnus before dipping him down. “I do believe you’re speechless,” Alec teases, an easy smile on his face, lighting up his eyes. 

Magnus stands back up before maneuvering them around so he can dip Alec right back. “I’m a lot of things, Alexander.”

They straighten up and Magnus slows them down until they’re both just swaying, holding each other. The light makes everything brighter, making Alec look like he’s glowing. “You’re so beautiful,” Magnus murmurs against Alec’s ear. “I love you so dearly.”

“I love you, too,” Alec whispers back. 

“Papa!”

Magnus straightens, trying to listen. He looks around, looking for where the voice could have come from. 

“Papa! Please wake up!”

“Hey,” Alec whispers, running his nose against Magnus’. “It’s okay.”

“Papa!”

“I’ll see you soon, darling,” Magnus says before waking himself up. 

Magnus sits up slowly, looking around the room. He finds Max sitting beside him. “Papa! You’re okay.”

“Magnus,” Alec breathes, his voice sounding overwhelmed with relief. Magnus turns to his other side, finding his Shadowhunter there. 

“Alexander,” he gets out before Alec is literally leaping onto the bed, laying down and holding Magnus. He lets out a huff before Max is there, jumping onto the pile as well. He does the best he can to hold them both, reassure him that he’s here and awake. 

Magnus closes his eyes, taking a moment to check himself. His body feels  _ good _ . 

“What happened?” he finally asks. “I feel fine. Better than fine actually.”

Magnus pushes the boys away, staring at his fingers as he brings forth his magic. His magic feels good and restored. But what surprised Magnus the most is that it feels almost super charged, like he has even more of it than he did before. Power thrums through his core as he turns his eyes to Alec’s. 

“I took care of it. Everyone is okay, Magnus.”

Magnus freezes. “What did you  _ do _ ?”

Alec looks away for a moment before letting out a breath. “I did what I had to. And it worked out, Magnus. You’re okay. Everyone else is okay.”

“And at what price, Alexander?”

“It’s okay, Papa,” Max says, pulling his attention away from Alec. He looks over at his son, smiling. “Daddy only talked to-”

Alec tries to clear his throat, stopping Max but Magnus heard. Heard the name. Fuck. How could Alec do something like that?

"Asmodeus,” he whispers. “What did he want?”

“Magnus,” Alec says softly. 

“ _ No _ . You will tell me right now,” Magnus says, his voice breaking, worry flooding his belly. “What did you give him in return.”

“Nothing I’ll miss,” Alec confesses. He sets his shoulders, his jaw clenching, determination firing in his eyes. “I gave him my mortality.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

Alec nods. “I’m immortal. Just like the rest of my family,” he whispers, his lips curling up into a tiny smile. “I’m not even sure how he did it. He took most of my blood and then replaced it with something else. It-” Alec takes in a deep breath, steadying himself. “It felt like he literally  _ burned _ the human right out of me.”

“Alexander,” Magnus breathes because he’s not sure what else to even say. He sits there, staring at Alec’s face. Alec is immortal. Alec is  _ immortal _ . It takes a moment for it to really sink in. “I- You’re-” he stutters out, his hands beginning to shake, his eyes watering. “I get to keep you.  _ Forever? _ ”

Alec lets out a choked sob. “Yeah. You do.”

They all hold each other once more, a proper family hug, all overwhelmed with emotion. “Here,” Alec whispers as he pulls back. He reaches to the bedside table with his right arm. Suddenly, his strength rune is lighting up and the glass of orange juice in Alec’s hand shatters. “Fuck,” he hisses, staring at his empty hand. There’s a cut on his hand but before it can even bleed, his iratze rune is lighting up, healing himself. 

“What the hell was that?”

Max lets out a giggle as he waves his hand, his purple magic putting the glass back together. “That’s been happening all morning. Daddy’s runes are on the fritz.”

“It’s whatever Asmodeus did to me. My runes have been activating whenever I think about them.”

“Your runes are activating without your stele?”

Alec nods his head. “And my parabatai rune is a lot stronger. I think if I tried hard enough I could actually send Jace my thoughts.”

“I’ve never heard of anything like that before.”

“Me neither,” Alec admits. “But it doesn’t matter. I’m just so glad you’re awake and okay.  _ We’re _ okay.” Then he adds, softer, “right?”

Magnus smiles. “Yeah. We’re okay. I love you, Alexander.”

Max jumps onto Magnus’ lap. “I liked meeting your dad,” he tells Magnus and Magnus glares over at Alec who looks sheepish. “You’ve got his eyes.”

“That I do, Blueberry. But that’s the only thing we share.”

Max shrugs. “He didn’t seem so bad. Maybe he’s changed since you last saw him.”

“Maybe,” Magnus simply says before getting out of bed. He stretches his arms over his head, feeling better than he has in days. “I feel fantastic. We should celebrate,” he declares, stepping through the loft to the living room. Replicating his dream, Magnus shoves the furniture out of the way. 

Magnus turns and lifts Max into his arms before flipping the music to something upbeat. “Come on, Daddy!” Max says with a giggle, forcing Alec to step into their space and dance with them. Tomorrow they’ll deal with everything that came with Asmodeus’ visit. Tomorrow Magnus will check on the others. Tomorrow he’ll have Izzy take Alec’s blood and test it. But for today, he’s going to enjoy having his family safe and whole. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. I'm emotional. I can't believe we only have the epilogue left. *sobs*   
I had so much fun writing this chapter. Max Lightwood-Bane is amazing and I love him with my whole ass heart. And I love all the sap at the end.   
I hope y'all enjoy <3 <3

** _A Few Years Later_ **

Alec looks over the monitor, his eyes landing on the area with demonic activity. Looks like a nest of shax demons are causing some trouble. Jace steps up next to him, looking at the same thing and through their parabatai bond, Alec can feel his excitement. 

“I mean, it’s just a nest of shax demons. I’m sure he can handle it,” Jace says with a shrug, trying to act at ease despite Alec having a direct line to his emotions. 

Alec hums in agreement, smiling when he sends his own excitement and pride over for Jace to feel. They fall in line together as they walk towards the training room, finding Max training with Izzy. For a moment, Alec is hit with a wave of  _ something _ that he can’t quite place. Max looks strong and steady as he spars with his aunt, looking so much more grown up from the first time Alec met him. Now he holds his own, looking tall and strong as their staffs collide and clash. 

A part of Alec wants to keep Max small and safe and young forever. Wanting to shield him from the world and the evils that lurk there. But then he remembers the way Max had sat him down and explained exactly why he wanted to train, why he wanted to learn to fight. He has a big heart, just like his dads. Alec had never felt so touched in his entire life than the day Max took his hand and said he wanted to be just like Alec, fighting demons and keeping mundanes safe. 

Jace touches Alec’s shoulder, giving him a smile that lets Alec know Jace knows exactly what’s going through his head. Once Max was old enough, Jace and Izzy had taken Max under their wings, being his trainers. Under his aunt and uncle, Max has come into his own. Alec will never forget the first time Max put Jace on his ass. 

“Hey, Max,” Jace calls out, halting both Max and Izzy. 

Max steps back, giving them both a wide smile and a wave. Alec isn’t sure if the surge of affection is his own or Jace’s but he embraces it nonetheless. 

Ever since that fateful night where Alec gave up his mortality, there’s been a learning curve. Izzy had tested his blood, discovering that his blood was closer to that of a pure angel than human. She concluded that Asmodeus used his own fallen angel blood to change Alec. Being filled with angel blood changes a person, changes how they react to runes, but Alec’s getting the hang of it. He hasn’t accidently activated his strength rune and broken a glass in over a year. Despite Max finding it hilarious, it really was an inconvenience.

He and Jace had to work on their new heightened parabatai bond. For awhile, they were sending every single emotion through the bond without even meaning to, which in turn became overwhelming most of the time. Now they don’t have to fight it because they’ve embraced it, learned to let it flow and in turn, learned how to cut it off when they need to. The coolest thing though, is being able to have silent conversations with each other or signal to each other when something’s wrong. It comes in handy when they’re fighting demons or on stake-outs. 

“What’s going on?” Max asks, wiping his sweaty brow as he steps over to them. 

“Just got a report of some demonic activity. Looks like a nest of shax demons on the loose.”

Max’s eyes widen and Alec can see the way he’s trying to hide his excitement. He crosses his arms over his chest, raising his brows at them. “So?”

“So,” Alec says, letting his smile show. “How would you feel about a family hunt?”

~~~

“This did not go as planned,” Jace calls out, thrusting his blade into another demon. His voice comes out labored, his blonde hair sticking to his head where ichor coats it. Gross. 

“You’re lucky I decided to come see baby’s first hunt,” Magnus yells back, his hands moving methodically as he works to close the rift. His magic is red, shining in the dark alley. When they’d gotten here, they assumed it was just a nest. Turns out, there was a hidden rift, letting demons and hellhounds into the area. 

Just then, Alec hears a growl, a large hellhound honing in on Jace.  _ Behind you! _ Alec calls out through their bond and he watches as Jace slides his blade under his armpit, hitting the Hellhound before it even has a chance to attack him. 

With just a thought, Alec activates his stamina and precision rune, using them to ensure his arrows fly true. He turns to the left, sailing an arrow through the air, watching as it hits the middle of a demon’s chest. It goes up in flames before fading into nothing. On his right, he can sense Max. His son has a knack for the bow and has modified one to use his magic. Alec takes a moment to watch Max fight. He pulls back the string of his bow, nothing notched on the string. When he lets go, a purple arrow made of his magic sails into its target. 

Alec’s chest fills with pride as he discreetly watches Max from the corner of his eye as they all fight. His parabatai is by his side, Max and Magnus are here, it seems hunting truly is a family affair. 

There’s a moment of calm as Alec loses himself in the hunt. In the pull of his string, in the beating of his heart, in the smell of inchor. The calm suddenly shatters when Jace’s emotions slam into him full force. He turns quickly, shooting an arrow into the Hellhound who currently has it’s teeth buried in Jace’s calf. With just a thought, Alec activates Jace’s iratze rune, watching as his parabatai straightens, shakes his leg, and then goes back into the fight. 

“Thank you,” he calls, making Alec smile and shake his head. Some things will never change. It’s a comforting thought, especially when he thinks about his immortality, how some of his family will eventually grow old and die. Alec’s glad he’ll continue to have his parabatai by his side, his son and dom with him always. 

There’s a loud screech that makes Alec pause, looking over to where Magnus is working. Magnus doesn’t seem phased, too focused on closing the damn rift. Alec steps back, his neck craning up as a large winged creature steps flies out of the rift. 

“Holy shit,” Max murmurs, staring up at the dragon-like demon. 

“Language,” Alec and Jace say back without realizing it. 

“Dad!” Max yells, breaking Alec out of his daze. “Take care of that thing! I’m gonna help Papa!”

Alec notches multiple arrows to his bow, taking aim. Just then, the creature screams, breathing a fireball towards Alec. Alec’s deflect rune activates on it’s own, keeping him out of harm’s way. He lets the arrows fly, watching as they hit the creature’s belly. 

Alec looks back over at Max and Magnus. Their magic mixes together, blue and red to make purple. They move insync, their movements practiced as they close the rift. Alec knows they’ve been practicing but he hadn’t realized Max’s magic had developed to a stage where he could literally help Magnus close a fucking rift. He needs to talk to Magnus about that tonight. 

It doesn’t take long after that for them to finish taking care of the demons and Hellhounds. Magnus lets out a sigh of relief as they finally close the rift, falling to his knees in exhaustion. Alec is there in an instant, putting his hands on Magnus’ shoulders, making sure he’s okay. 

“You were brilliant,” Magnus says to both Alec and Max. 

“So were you, Papa,” Max says with a wide smile. His blue curls are every which way, matted down with sweat, his horns sticking out more noticeably. Alec wonders when the hell his little boy turned into a teenager, capable of holding his own in a fight. Max wraps his arm around Magnus’ waist, helping him up. “I don’t know about you but I need a shower and some take-out,” he says, opening a portal for them. 

“I’m actually gonna walk,” Jace says, walking over to them. “Thanks for the heal,” he tells Alec with a smile before turning to Max. “I’m really proud of you, Max. You did so well for your first mission.” He pulls Max into a tight hug before giving them a wave. “Time to head home to Simon and Raphael.”

Alec nods at his parabatai, feeling excitement thrum through their bond. One of the things Alec wasn’t expecting when he made his deal with Asmodeus was to alter Jace as well. Through their bond, Jace was granted immortality as well. At first Alec felt guilty, taking that decision away from Jace but Jace was quick to soothe Alec’s worries. He’s happy, happier than Alec’s ever been able to sense, especially now that he’s got forever with Raphael and Simon. 

“Let’s go home,” Magnus says with a soft smile, his eyes lighting up with something Alec is all too familiar with. Jace isn’t the only one excited to get home. 

~~~

Alec lays on his back in their bed, his belly full and his chest content. He puts his hands behind his head, a smile playing at his lips. Magnus steps out of the bathroom, drawing Alec’s attention to him. His chest does a funny little flutter like it always does when Magnus steps into the room. His hair is wet from his shower, his face bare of any makeup. He’s beautiful. 

“Hey, you,” Alec whispers, lifting one of his hands to beckon Magnus towards him. Magnus smirks as he drops his robe to the floor. He takes Alec’s hand, putting a knee on each side of Alec’s waist. Alec’s other hand comes up, lacing their fingers together. 

“Hello, Alexander,” Magnus whispers back before slowly leaning down, pushing Alec’s hands against the bed and taking Alec’s lips in a gentle kiss. They trade leisure kisses, their tongue lazily lapping against each other. It makes Alec feel safe, treasured, and cared for. His hands tighten against Magnus’. 

“I love you,” he whispers against Magnus’ lips when they pull away. 

“And I, you.” Magnus runs his nose over Alec’s. He lets go of Alec’s hands, one of them coming to touch Alec’s collar. Alec tilts his head back, giving Magnus better access, always willing to give his all to his Dom, to submit, knowing Magnus will always take care of him. Alec jolts in surprise when Magnus whispers, “thank you.”

“For what?”

“For giving me everything I didn’t know I needed.”

Alec shakes his head. “No. You’re the one who gave me everything.”

Magnus’ lips tick up. “So selfless, my perfect little sub.”

Alec snorts, riding his hips up against Magnus. “Not little,” he says with a pout that makes Magnus tip his head back and laugh. 

“No. Not little,” Magnus agrees, reaching down to stroke over Alec’s cock. Then he looks back up, his eyes shining with emotion. “What we have is something special. Even at the worst of times we were able to muddle through. The foundation of our relationship is strong, Alexander. It’s something I know I can lean on without it crumbling.”

Alec’s hands run over Magnus’ hip, over his back. “Through it all, we’ll always find each other. It’s who we are. And I’ll never stop fighting for you.”

“I know,” Magnus says with a smile. “And I’ll fight for you too. Always. You’re mine.”

“Yours,” Alec says with a nod. “Forever.”

Magnus nods before putting out his hand, showing Alec his empty palm. Alec stares as Magnus’ free hand runs over his palm, his blue magic sparking until two plain silver rings appear. “Alexander Gideon Lightwood, would you marry me? And truly be mine forever?”

Alec lets out a choked noise of surprise before surging up, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ back and kissing his lips. “Yes. But only if you marry me, too.”

Magnus kisses him back, their emotions making the kiss heady and sloppy. When they pull away, Magnus takes Alec’s hand, sliding the ring on his left ring finger. Alec takes the other ring, doing the same for Magnus. 

“Well,” Magnus says with a smirk, his hands playing over Alec’s chest. “However shall we celebrate our engagement?”

“Anything. Anything you want, Sir,” Alec says without hesitation, his body aching for Magnus. 

Magnus smiles wide, his eyes darkening as he pushes Alec flat on his back. “I was hoping you’d say that.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. I cannot believe this is the last chapter. *sobs*   
Thanks to everyone who's been with me this entire journey, you guys are amazing.   
I hope you enjoy <3

The music booms around them, washing Magnus away in the sensation of the crowd moving all around them. His arms lift over his head as he moves and sways with the music. The room around them smells of sweat and faintly of burnt marshmallows, the room hot and sticky with so many people packed together. He feels at peace, content to dance the night away with his husband. 

Alec grabs his hips, pulling him back until his ass collides with Alec’s front, his long, hard erection grinding against Magnus’ backside. Arousal surges through him, making him moan out loud even though it’s too loud for anyone to hear. His arms come down, finding the back of Alec’s neck. “Mmm,” he hums, his mouth finding Alec’s ear, making sure he can hear. “Keep that up and I won’t be letting you off this dance floor until you’ve come in your pants.”

Magnus smirks at the sharp intake of breath he hears, grinding back against Alec just because he can. “You’re mean,” Alec whines playfully, turning his face in order to lay a kiss to Magnus’ cheek. 

“You like it when I’m mean,” Magnus counters with a huff of amusement. Alec’s hands tighten where they sit on Magnus’ hips before turning him around, pulling him forward until he’s plastered against Alec’s broad chest. His hands run over Alec’s chest, taking a moment to tweak at his nipples, loving the way it makes Alec let out a long, shuddering breath. 

“I do,” Alec agrees before leaning down and kissing Magnus. They continue to sway to the music but the crowd around them seems to fall away. The only things Magnus can focus on are the feel of Alec’s lips against his own, the taste of his tongue, and the feel of their bodies grinding against each other. His body heats up, his domination simmering just under the surface. Where once Magnus struggled to feel at peace, he now finds it without even trying with his Alexander. His sub always so eager to please Magnus, to give up his submission. 

Magnus easily takes control of the kiss and Alec whimpers, allowing Magnus’ tongue to fuck into his mouth. He can feel the way Alec is holding himself back, keeping himself from grinding his hard dick against Magnus. Magnus’ good boy. 

Magnus pushes them apart, breaking the kiss and watching in delight as Alec tries to chase his lips. “Go get us something to drink, darling.”

Magnus watches as Alec’s eyes dilate, his cheeks flushing at the command. He nods before squeezing Magnus’ hips one last time and turning away to make his way towards the bar. Magnus moves through the crowd, loving the way people part for him, instinctively able to tell he’s in charge. Just as it should be as this  _ is _ his club. 

Magnus finds his place up on the podium of the VIP section. He leans against the railing, looking over his domain. Times have changed thanks to Alexander. Where this once was a Downworlder club, now there’s a mix of people here. Vampires, Seelies, Shadowhunters, and Werewolves alike. He smiles as he spots Underhill and Scott, sitting at a booth together and talking. Then his eyes find Izzy and Lydia as they scout for the third they intend to play with tonight. Lydia tugs on Clary’s hair as they pass Clary and Maia out dancing together in the middle of the crowd. Finally, he finds Raphael in the crowd. His heart gives a little delighted tug as he sees one of his oldest friends with his two men, all dancing together, smiles across their faces. All meshed together. The Shadow world is a melting pot as of late and Magnus couldn’t be prouder. 

He takes a moment to remember what he felt the night he’d discovered Clary. He’d been in this same exact spot, wondering if things would ever get better, get brighter. He’d been lost in the pull and tug of life without actually  _ enjoying _ it. Not to mention, his domination was a constant itch under his skin, demanding more and more and more. Oh, how things have changed. 

Magnus tucks himself into his couch, looking over his club, smiling softly. Alec walks through the crowd towards him, his eyes never leaving Magnus. They’re drawn together, just as they always are, just as Magnus hopes they’ll  _ always _ be. Alec sits himself down beside Magnus. It is his rightful place, afterall. With a gentle smile, Alec offers him a sip from his drink, holding the glass up to Magnus’ mouth. He lets his glamour drop as he sips, staring into Alec’s eyes, trying to say all the things going on inside his head. He silently tells Alec how thankful he is for his submission, how grateful he is to have his partner at his side. Alec’s lips tick up, his eyes crinkling around the corners, telling Magnus he understands and feels the same. How did he ever get so lucky?

All at once, Magnus is hit with a sense of dejavu. Once upon a time, something like this wouldn’t have been enough, wouldn’t have been the type of submission he craved. Yet, here he is, reveling in Alexander’s submission, loving the way he loves to serve Magnus. As they sit and drink, side by side, watching the crowd, Magnus feels  _ content _ . They watch as all their loved ones party, having a good time. 

With a hand in Alec’s hair, Alec’s hand on his thigh, and their son safely at home, Magnus knows one thing for sure; nothing has ever been as easy as this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!  
If you're over 18 and love Shadowhunters, I've got a discord server you can join! [Hunter's Moon](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd) Come hang out with me and others! <3

**Author's Note:**

> For my birthday, my amazing friend Foxy made me some amazing Malec fanart. Y'all should check it out! Shibari, collars, and leashes are involved! [Check it out here](https://tobythewise.tumblr.com/post/187441287925/foxymoleyarts-this-is-another-lil-thing-for-my)


End file.
